Parce que je suis comme toi
by Narsha
Summary: Quand la vengeance m'obnubile, que l'affection nait pour un enfant, que passé et présent se confondent, quand lui et moi nous nous ressemblons, que faire? Et quand par dessus tout on tombe amoureuse d'un ennemi, que devrais-je faire?
1. Chapter 1

_Je suis dans les rues de Suna, et il fait nuit. Je sais qu'il est là, je l'ai entendu. C'est un rêve je le sais…Non, pas un rêve, un souvenir cauchemardesque, qui me hante. Chaque nuit il me visite. Et moi, indolente spectatrice de mon passé, j'observe mes faits et gestes sans pouvoir les changer. Quand bien même si j'avais su, si j'avais pu… Je ne pense pas que j'aurais fais un autre choix que ce soir là._

_Mes pieds ne claquent pas quand je me mets à courir d'une manière féline. Je me déplace en silence, toujours. Dan l'air froid de l'hiver, je frissonne. Je suis pied nue dans un amalgame de flocons et de sable. De violentes rafales de vent fouettent mon visage, m'envoyant des bouffées d'air sec et froid. Comme s'il voulait me prévenir des évènements à venir. Mais rien y fait, je continue ma route. Le seul bruit qui émane de moi est le bruissement de mes longs cheveux quand le vent s'y engouffre._

_J'aimerais tant me réveiller, pour ne pas sentir la douleur encore une fois, mais cela semble peine perdue, je suis obligée de contempler cela encore une fois. J'aperçois un pan de sa cape quand il tourne à l'angle et pénètre dans la maison. C'est là qu'il se rend à chaque fois quand il vient. Pourquoi est-il revenu ce soir, comme un voleur ? Je m'approche avec prudence et pose mes doigts sur le bois de la porte et elle tourne sur ses gonds. Silencieusement. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas grincé, l'avertissant de ma présence ? J'ai grimpé les escaliers comme une ombre._

_Que faisait-il ici ? C'était la seule question qui me venait à l'esprit. J'étais inquiète pour cet homme que je considérais comme un frère. Il m'aimait autrement, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas le considérer autrement que comme un frère. Je suis enfin arrivé en haut de l'escalier. Une porte est entrouverte. Je regarde par l'entrebâillement de la porte. L'odeur du sang me prend à la gorge. La peur se manifeste comme un coup de poing dans mon estomac. Une boule de terreur malaxe mes entrailles, et ses ramifications m'empêchent de bouger. C'est à ce moment là que j'aperçois les cadavres…_

Je me réveille en hurlant. Mes membres tremblent de façon incontrôlable. Cette fois encore, quelque chose m'a tiré de ce gouffre amer composé de douloureux souvenirs. Mais quoi ? Ah, j'ai trouvé, ce sont ces putains d'oiseaux qui crient dehors. Je m'assois sur mon lit et jette un coup d'œil sur le réveil. Il doit être neuf heures du matin. Quand je dis doit, c'est que ce fichu réveil a pris tellement de coups que les chiffres du cadran numériques n'apparaissent plus que partiellement.

Mes cheveux retombent sur mes épaules. Faut que je pense à les couper. J'ai vachement mal à la tête et la langue pâteuse, à croire qu'elle est en plomb. Enfin je l'ai cherché, à boire comme un trou pour oublier. Encore une fois ça n'a pas marché, et le rêve est revenu. Quand je suis vraiment fatiguée aucun songe ne vient me visiter, et quand je parle de songes, la plupart du temps c'est ce foutu cauchemar qui me reviens en tête. Je me traîne lamentablement dans la cuisine pour me faire un café. Serré. Ensuite je mets ma tête sous l'eau froide. Ça réveille.

Je vais m'habiller pour une autre journée à ne rien faire. Glander, c'est tout ce que j'ai à faire à Suna. Gaara voudrait que je fasse des misions, mais je n'ai pas tellement envie. De toute façon, je ne suis pas une Kunoichi normale. Je suis un assassin. Et pourtant je n'apparais pas dans le Bingo Book. Grâce à qui, encore à Gaara. C'est parce qu'il m'aime beaucoup. Beaucoup trop selon moi. Beaucoup de gens m'aiment, mais moi je n'en n'ai rien à faire. On n'a pas de place pour les sentiments dans la vie. C'est ce que ma vie m'a appris. Ma putain de vie.

Gaara. Il y a quelque chose dont je dois me rappeler à propos de lui. Un truc qu'il m'a dit hier. Je m'approche de mon agenda. C'est écrit en gros : RDV 7h tapante chez Gaara. Il est dix heures et demie. Merde. Je prends un croissant et le glisse dans ma bouche tandis que je mets ma veste pour sortir. Je saute par la fenêtre, la porte est trop loin. Je pique un sprint dans la rue pour me ramener devant chez le Kasekage.

Il est mécontent. Il est mignon quand il fait la moue Gaara. Il n'a que cinq ans de moins que moi, et pourtant, comme beaucoup d'autres, il est désespérément amoureux de moi. Quelle plaie l'amour. Enfin, faut dire que je ne l'ai pas connu, alors le prince charmant, quand je le verrai, je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas d'expérience auprès des garçons. Au contraire, mon indifférence à leur égard me permet de ne pas souffrir de la séparation brutale. Quand je parle d'indifférence, c'est superficiel, quand les gens sont assez proches de moi, je m'ouvre peu à peu, mais sinon les gens je ne leur parle pas.

Gaara se met à me sermonner. Et patati et patata. Il sait très bien que ça ne sert à rien avec moi. Je l'écoute d'une oreille discrète mais je suis en train de penser à complètement autre chose. Parfois, même quand il m'engueule, il dit des trucs contradictoires le Kasekage. Le flot de paroles se tarit enfin, et nous pouvons engager une discussion. On parle de tout et de rien, mais je ne suis pas dupe, il veut me parler de quelque chose d'important.

_ Akemi, soupira-t-il.

_ Oui, c'est moi, je fais, je sais reconnaître mon prénom.

_ Tu restes cloitrée à Suna alors que tu pourrais voyager, peut-être que ça pourrait t'aider à ne pas penser à ton passé…

_ Je vois pas où tu veux en venir là… C'est sympa de te soucier de moi, mais je sentirai le piège à dix mètres, même dans une nuit en pleine forêt avec du brouillard épais. Allez, accouche, quel est le problème.

_ L'Akatsuki avance à grands pas. Et tu sais très bien que beaucoup de gens sont menacé par cette association.

_ Si c'est pour partir en voyage avec moi, c'est raté.

_ Non, tu as parfaitement compris que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui s'y connait pour se cacher, et qui ne s'embarrassera pas avec les règlements.

_ C'est tout moi ça. Bon, qui est ce que je dois accompagner ?

_ Je veux déjà savoir si tu feras ce voyage avec la personne que je vais te confier.

_ Ca dépend, y'a du fric à la clé ?

_ Oui, je m'arrangerais pour couvrir vos dépenses, tant qu'elles ne seront pas trop importantes.

_ Alors je marche.

_ Je l'appelle, il est dans la pièce à côté. Taku, tu peux venir.

La porte s'ouvre sur un petit garçon aux cheveux chatains et aux yeux noisette. Je sais qui c'est, je l'ai déjà vu. Il était bien plus jeune quand je l'ai rencontré, mais je ne me rappelle que trop bien la douleur qui était dans ses yeux. Il était l'un des réceptacles de Junbi, le démon dragon à dix queues. En effet, onze personnes avaient été choisies, il y a six ans de cela pour recevoir les queues et le cœur du pouvoir du Bijuu. Tout le monde savait ça. L'opération était sensée rester secrète, mais le bouche-à-oreille avait fait son office, et tout le monde était au courant de cela. Puis, comme aucun signe de problèmes n'avait été montré, tout le monde crut qu'il s'agissait d'un canular, et l'histoire était retombée dans l'oubli. Mais j'étais l'une des rares personnes à connaître la vérité. Deux ans plus tard, la plupart des pseudos-Jinchuuriki étaient morts, rongés par le pouvoir du démon. Je sais que seul deux d'entre eux sont encore en vie, et l'un des deux se tient devant moi.

J'aurais du refuser, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Peut être parce que ce garçon et moi avions tous les deux souffert dans notre enfance. Et que tous les deux avaient fait bonne figure. J'entraine le garçon jusque chez moi, avec une bourse pleine, honteusement extorquée à Gaara, mais ça c'était pas grave. Je ne parle pas beaucoup avec Taku, et je crois que je l'intimide. Je lui fais poser ses affaires dans un coin et ressort un futon. Je dormirais dedans ce soir là. Il est midi, et mon frigo est vide. J'emmène le garçon en ville, on ira manger au restaurant. On commande, tous les deux. Il me lance un regard apeuré, et je tente de le rassurer en faisant un sourire. Avec lui, je ne dois pas être trop froide, c'est encore un enfant, et puisqu'il doit être mon compagnon de route… Je d'aise. Je ne l'aurais jamais dit à Gaara, mais cette mission me fait vraiment plaisir. J'en avais marre de l'inaction.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Taku ? tentais-je pour lancer une conversation.

Il faut avouer qu'on a grave l'air de deux idiots à observer tour a tour notre bol de ramens et la tête de notre compagnon quand il regarde ailleurs. Il lève timidement les yeux, entrouvrit les lèvres comme s'il allait parler, puis se ravise et enfourne une quantité incroyable de pâtes dans sa bouche. Cela dure un certain temps jusqu'à ce que son bol soit vide. Je mange tranquillement tout en attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Une fois que j'ai eu fini de manger, il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire.

_ Moi c'est Akemi. Mais je t'autorise à m'appeler Nee-chan.

Je le vois qui se met à fixer mon attirail d'armes avec frayeur. C'est sûr que je dois lui paraître dangereuse avec tout mon attirail. Mais je suis dangereuse ! Cependant je ne pense pas que je pourrai le blesser. Je dois m'attacher à lui, et m'arranger pour être son amie.

_ Je te fais peur, c'est ça ?

Et le gamin hoche la tête avec timidité. Je lui ébouriffe sa tignasse chocolat en riant. Je me dirige vers le bar pour payer. Soudain, un des clients ivres pose sa main sur mon épaule et m'attire à lui.

_ Laisse tomber le gamin, et viens t'amuser avec moi ma belle.

Je concentre mon chakra dans mes doigts et engonce ma main gauche dans son ventre, sans regarder plus que ça l'homme. Il fut pris de terribles tremblements et me lâcha. Une bonne décharge de chakra dans des points d'acuponcture, ça calme. Le type s'écroule derrière moi. Je tends l'argent au patron et je me dirige vers la sortie.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, Taku, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je frappe seulement les méchants, je souris au garçon. Tu viens ?

La stupéfaction succède à la peur sur son visage. Puis il se fend d'un immense sourire admiratif et court jusqu'à moi. Nous sortons du restaurant de ramens pour marcher jusqu'à la grand place. Je le vois qui ne sait pas quoi dire tant il ne s'attendait pas à ma réaction. Je le jauge du regard tandis qu'il me prend par la main. Ses habits ne seront guère pratiques pour le voyage, surtout s'il est question de sport ou d'autres activités du genre. De plus, sa frange aurait besoin d'être raccourcie, sinon, il ne verra plus rien dans quelque temps. Et il faudrait que je sache ce qu'il vaut en combat et lui acheter des kunais, et peut être une dague… Bref, je commence par me diriger vers le coiffeur le plus proche. Il me regarde l'air surpris, il doit bien se demander ce qu'on fait là.

_ Konichiha, fait il gaiement en entrant dans la pièce.

La plupart des clientes le regardent, déjà sous le charme de ce petit bonhomme. C'est vrai qu'il est kawai. Il leur fait un grand sourire charmeur, et certaines rougissent. Je le regarde gravement, on ne doit pas jouer avec les sentiments des gens si cela ne s'avère pas nécessaire. Il me regard, penaud, presque coupable, mais je le rassure une nouvelle fois d'un sourire. L'employée s'avance vers nous. Je lui demande platement et froidement de nous couper les cheveux. Elle tressaille du fait de mon ton indifférent à tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire. De toute façons, elle n'a même pas à mettre son grain de sel dans la conversation, d'une part le client est roi, d'autre part, l'avis des gens, de manière générale n'est absolument d'aucun intérêt. Nous attendons notre tour, moi en planifiant mentalement notre expédition et lui en feuilletant distraitement une revue. Il semble réfléchir à plein régime.

_ Akemi Nee-chan, fait-il d'une voix pensive, Pourquoi Gaara t'a-t-il demandé de m'accompagner ?

_ Eh bien, disons que dans le monde, il y a des gens peu recommandables qui pourraient te vouloir du mal. Gaara tient à toi, je le sais, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas avec tes petits bras que tu effrayeras les bandits de grand chemin.

_ Et toi alors ? Comment peux-tu leur faire peur ?

_ Tu avais bien peur de moi au début de notre rencontre. Tant que tu seras sous ma responsabilité, je te promets que les brigands ne pourront pas poser la main sur toi.

Il redevient silencieux. La plupart des clientes partent de la boutique une fois leurs mises en plis et autres brushings faits. C'est notre tour à présent. Je mets l'horrible veste jaune que me présente la membre du personnel. Sérieux, on dirait que c'est fait en sac poubelle. Je m'installe dans le fauteuil et pose ma tête dans la cuvette. L'eau se met à couler. Pas le bruit rassurant qu'elle fait au naturel, le glouglou du torrent libre de toute entrave, mais le bruit pénible des gouttelettes qui tambourinent sur l'émail, comme un prisonnier suppliant. Ma chevelure s'humidifie. Elle s'extasie d'une voix aigue « vous avez une superbe chevelure » ou encore « comme c'est dommage les couper ». Totalement inintéressant. Comment tu veux combattre correctement si tes cheveux te reviennent dans la gueule au moindre coup de vent ? Je relève la tête après la séance de frictions avec le shampoing. Des mèches mouillées adhèrent à ma peau hâlée, humidifiant mes joues. De la mousse encore présente dans mes cheveux rencontre la vieille cicatrice sur ma joue. Ça pique horriblement. Et ça fait remonter des souvenirs nettement lus douloureux. J'écarte mes cheveux d'un geste rageur puis reprend mon masque d'indifférence. Je regarde dans le vague, sans voir mon reflet dans le miroir, ni la jeune femme qui s'active avec un peigne. Apparemment elle est prise d'une envie subite de créativité, et la coupe au bol classique que j'avais demandée se transforme en un ensemble de mèches pointues qui encadrent mon visage. J'ouvre la bouche, stupéfaite, puis passe deux doigts dans les mèches à droite de mon visage. Ce n'est pas si mal finalement. Un ninja qui faisait la queue après moi me lança un regard enfiévré. Je serre les dents. Pourquoi suis-je née jolie ? Ça ne sert à rien pendant les combats et les hommes se sentent obligé de me faire la cour. Quelle poisse ! Vient le tour de Taku. C'est bien plus rapide. Quelques coups de ciseaux par-ci par là, un coup de peigne, et le voilà content. Tandis que je paye, la caissière sort une sucette d'un bocal de bonbons et lui tend la friandise. Nous sortons tous deux, lui avec un bâton blanc en plastique émergeant entre deux dents.

Je regarde sa tunique ample. C'est plutôt pratique pour le désert, mais nous auront un dur voyage à faire. J'achète une nouvelle tenue pour moi, noir et argent dans un tissu solide. Une fois que je l'eus enfilé, il y avait beaucoup de gens pour dire des trucs genre « On voit mieux vos yeux comme ça » ou « Votre tenue met en valeur votre teint » ou encore d'autres idioties du même acabit. Putain, c'est juste une tenue de combat couple et assez près du corps pour ne pas me gêner. Je rajoute une longue cape brune. Je ne passerais pas inaperçue mais les gens ne me poseront pas trop de questions. Pour le garçon, j'ai longtemps hésité. Puis nous avons finalement opté pour un short noir et un T-shirt marron foncé. Le tout assez solide pour résister à la plupart des intempéries. Je lui prends aussi une cape, on ne sait jamais. Je rajoute des chaussures de marche pour lui et des bottes solides en cuir noir pour moi. Je lui achète aussi une pochette à kunais et deux sacs de voyage en bandoulière. Je passe aussi au magasin d'armes pour me réapprovisionner en diverses armes, et je lui en prends quelques unes. Je lui apprendrai à lui en servir. Je m'achète aussi des ingrédients pour concocter différents poisons et leurs antidotes. Je pense que nous sommes quasiment près à partir. J'arrive chez moi, les bras plein d'objets divers. Tandis qu'il va jouer avec des gamins du quartier, je concocte les différentes potions utiles pendant le voyage. Je rajoute une boite entière de pilules pour soldats. Je prévois des vêtements pour nous deux. Puis je vais le chercher et nous allons manger des ramens, les derniers avant un bon moment.

Le lendemain à l'aube, nous faisons nos adieux à une ville endormie. Nous entamons ainsi notre périple à travers le monde. Nous avançons lentement mais sûrement. Pour l'instant, aucun ennemi à l'horizon. Je suis constamment sur mes gardes. Je lui apprends à lire une carte et le Paysage. Mais aussi à repérer les ennemis et les différentes traces de passages d'animaux ou de gens. Nous faisons de nombreuses pauses où je lui fais faire quelques exercices pratiques pour accroître ses capacités physiques. Et pendant le chemin, je lui fais passer de petites épreuves pour qu'il puisse utiliser son chakra correctement. J'ai beau être un assassin, j'ai été kunoïchi, il y a quelque temps. Bref, les jours s'écoulent, et nous marchons toujours vers le nord en direction d'Ame no Kuni. Apparemment les bandits de grand chemin faisaient la sieste, parce que nous n'en avons jamais vu la trace. Nous avons finalement atteint un village. On aurait pu passer par la route, mais je préférais la tranquillité du désert à l'agitation des routes. On avait passé la frontière, cela se voyait au changement de la végétation. Le pays de la pluie portait bien son nom. Il ne pleut pas, loin de là. On peut croire que le ciel veut nous noyer, ou du moins nous écraser sous le poids des lourdes gouttes qui tombaient du ciel.

_ Nee-chan, je crois qu'il pleut !

Naan, sans blague. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué ! Gaara avait oublié de me prévenir que ce gamin pouvait vraiment chiant et con parfois. Je le sais très bien qu'il pleut, je suis trempée, mes habits sont collants, j'ai froid, c'est génial ! Bon alors repérer une auberge dans tout cet amoncellement de maisons. Mais pas un endroit super fréquenté, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver au milieu de crétins. Ou alors au milieu de crétins qui ne parlent pas, qui ne beuglent pas des chansons paillardes, qui tentent de vous séduire de force ou de vous draguer. Malheureusement pour moi, cela semble génétiquement impossible. Taku me tire la manche vers un endroit appelé le Bar des Ninjas. A dix mètres je sens déjà l'odeur de l'alcool coulant à flots. Je refuse d'aller par là. Un groupe d'environs six personnes traverse la rue. Ils ont l'air de ne pas apprécier ce qu'ils ont vu dans l'échoppe. Dans la noirceur de la nuit, je ne distingue que vaguement leurs tuniques sombres. Nous allons dans la même direction mais une bonne centaine de mètres nous séparent. Ils entrent dans une autre auberge, bien plus discrète. Je m'en approche. Le gamin me suit rapidement. J'ouvre la porte. Une vielle dame me souhaite la bienvenue. Un bon feu brûle dans l'âtre.

_ Irasshaimase ! s'écrie la serveuse. Il y a une petite table près de la cheminée.

On s'en approche. La table des six hommes se trouve en face de la notre. Elle est circulaire, de sorte que je ne les distingue pas entièrement. La gérante nous autorise à étendre nos capes trempées près du feu. Je me mets de façon à ce que Taku soit le plus proche du feu, et je me retrouve en face de la table. Qui sont ces hommes, je les ait vu quelque part c'est sûr. Leurs manteaux, c'est un élément d'indice. Nous passons commande, et je ne me lasse pas d'observer ces hommes. Celui qui me regarde a des cheveux argentés en catogan. Il m'adresse un regard coquin qui m'agace sérieusement. Immédiatement, sa table se retourne pour nous observer, tandis que nous mangeons nos sashimis en quatrième vitesse. L'un d'eux a une expression faciale qui rappelle la mienne, cette impassibilité que j'entretiens. Ils finissent par se détourner. En tendant l'oreille, je saisis des bribes de conversation. Ils parlent de mon. Ma beauté fait encore des ravages. Soudain, je comprends qui ils sont. J'appelle la serveuse d'un geste sec et nerveux pour qu'elle m'apporte la note.

_ Taku, je fais rapidement, trop sans doute, mets ton manteau, on y va.

_ Mais Nee-chan…

_ Maintenant, je gronde.

Il ne pleut plus, mais les pavés sont glissants. Il tombe plusieurs fois. D'un geste impatient je le relève et le juche sur mes épaules. Cela fait je replace mon sabre de façon à pouvoir dégainer facilement. Je me mets à courir. Je dois disparaître… rapidement !


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolé pour ce chapitre plus court que les autres, a vrai dire je n'aime pas écrire ce genre de passages descriptifs. Enfin bon, je vous laisse découvrir ce qui attend notre héroïne_

* * *

Je suis sûre que c'est dans ce coin de la ville. Taku a froid et voudrait dormir, moi je redoute justement ce moment. J'ôte ma cape et la met autour de ses frêles épaules. C'est mieux que rien. Je cherche un poste des ESMA. Il doit forcément y en avoir ici, c'est une ville de frontière. Les ESMA ? C'est un groupe auquel j'appartiens depuis trois ans. C'est avec un ami qu'on l'a formé. Une sorte de réseau de mercenaires et d'espions particuliers. ESA signifie Escouades Spéciales de Mercenaires Assassins. Il y a un poste dans chaque lieu stratégique. C'est très pratique. Chaque lieu important possède un poste, une maison où on peut se retrouver. Ce n'est pas que j'aie spécialement besoin de compagnie, mais ce n'est pas avec mes petits bras que j'arriverais à échapper à l'Akatsuki. Je doute qu'après avoir attiré leur attention, même simplement en tant que jolie fille, ils décident de me laisser tranquille. Personne ne révèle sa véritable identité aux autres membres. Chacun possède un grade et un nom de code, ce dernier généralement en rapport avec nos capacités. Moi je suis Chiba, ce qui signifie milles lames. Il suffit que je trouve le signe qui nous représente sur une porte et que je leur donne mon mot de passe. Notre signe est une rose noire. Pourquoi ? Le noir signifie la pureté et l'innocence corrompues, la rose parce qu'elle a des épines. Comme quoi nous avons l'air beaux et innocents, mais au fond, nous sommes tous dangereux. Soudain, je le trouve, dans une ruelle, une porte plus loin que les autres. Taku ne serait pas tombé devant en trébuchant, je ne l'aurais jamais vu. Je frappe deux petits coups. Une partie métallique s'ouvre, et je distingue les yeux d'une vieille femme. Je vais devoir donner notre mot de passe, un petit poème sanglant (_Note de l'auteur_ _: il n'est pas de moi mais de Raymond Radiguet)_

_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ?

_ Cette rose qui meurt dans un vase d'argile  
Attriste mon regard,  
Elle paraît souffrir et son fardeau fragile  
Sera bientôt épars.

Les pétales tombés dessinent sur la table  
Une couronne d'or,  
Et pourtant un parfum subtil et palpable  
Vient me troubler encor.

J'admire avec ferveur tous les êtres qui donnent  
Ce qu'ils ont de plus beau  
Et qui, devant la Mort s'inclinent et pardonnent  
Aux auteurs de leurs maux,

Et c'est pourquoi penché sur cette rose molle  
Qui se fane pour moi,  
J'embrasse doucement l'odorante corolle  
Une dernière fois.

La porte s'ouvre doucement après mes paroles. J'exerce une légère poussée dans le dos de Taku pour qu'il avance à l'intérieur. Il fait bon. Je pénètre avec lui dans un salon, la tête toujours recouverte d'une capuche (oui, il y en a une sur mon gilet). Mon visage est camouflé dans la pénombre, on ne peut distinguer que mes yeux argentés sortant de l'obscurité. La porte se referme doucement sur sous.

L'image de la grand-mère se trouble, se brouille, puis disparait. A la place se trouve un homme, d'environs vint cinq ans. Il doit bien faire son mètre quatre vingt, un peu plus sans doute. Des cheveux d'un bleu électrique en bataille et des yeux mauves font ressortir sont teint pâle. Ses lèvres sont pleines et expressives. Son nez est aquilin. En le regardant bien, ses yeux perçant et son nez fin lui donnent l'air d'un faucon. Son corps est bien proportionné. Pas de muscles proéminents, mais secs et souples. Un homme de main aguerri. Il se présente comme étant Manryu (signifiant innombrables dragons)

Il lève la main et forme un signe de ses doigts. Deux personnes arrivent derrière lui. Une femme petite et frêle de constitution. Ses traits son doux et paisibles. Ses cheveux d'un vert vaguement turquoise cascadent jusqu'à sa taille de guêpe, attachés de manière lâche par un ruban blanc. Mais en y regardant de plis près, on peut voir que ses yeux sont fendus comme ceux des chats et que deux petits crocs blancs et pointus émergent des coins de sa bouche. J'avais déjà travaillé avec elle. Elle est très calme et excelle au combat rapproché à mains nues et dans l'infiltration. Elle s'appelle Yamaneko.

Le dernier a le crane rasé et une imposante moustache. Sa musculature est très développée. Ce n'est pas le genre de guerrier discret, mais une véritable machine à tuer. Il a dans son dos deux énormes épées qu'un homme normal n'aurait su manipuler tant elles étaient larges et lourdes. Il ne faut pas croire qu'il est lent au combat, au contraire, sa vitesse et sa souplesse en font un guerrier d'exception. Son nom est Nidaitou.

Ils me regardent l'air de demander que je me découvre. Du moins seulement les deux hommes. La maître-chat m'a déjà identifié à l'odeur. Je baisse ma capuche. Le gros baraqué se met à rougir de façon ostensible. Manryu émet un sifflement admiratif. Quand à Yamaneko, elle me salue de la tête.

_ Alors Doru-chan, qui est tu, me demande celui qui m'avait laissé entrer.

_ Baka ! crie l'autre femme dans la pièce en le frappant sur la tête, tu ne vois pas que c'est Chiba-sama ? Tu devrais lui montrer au moins un peu de respect !

_ Yama-chan ! Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler de façon aussi conventionnelle.

_ Mais j'adore t'embêter, répond elle en me tirant la langue.

_ Que faîtes vous ici Leader-sama ? me demande l'épéiste.

_ Déjà passer la nuit ici avec Taku et discuter avec vous d'un sujet important. Nidaitou-san, pourriez vous lui donner une chambre ?

Il s'incline et s'éloigne avec le garçon. Quand il revient, je leur fais part de ma mission.

_ Voilà, normalement, ce genre de missions ne m'aurait pas dérangé, si ce n'est que ce petit est un Jinchuriki et que l'Akatsuki traîne dans le coin. Généralement ils sont en duo. S'ils nous repèrent, j'aurais besoin de deux d'entre vous pour les retenir.

_ Et le troisième d'entre nous? demande Manryu.

_ Qui est le responsable de cette cachette ?

_ Il n'y en a pas, ce rôle est confié à celui qui reste le plus longtemps ici, répond-il.

_ Eh bien voilà ce que fera le troisième d'entre nous. En tant que leader, je connais vos capacités. Malheureusement je n'ai pu voir que Yamaneko en action. Pour mon équipe j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse attaquer à distance et au corps à corps. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas Nidaitou. Ce qui fait de toi le nouveau responsable de ce lieu. Mais tu peux nous être utile en amassant des renseignements et en les transmettant aux autres.

_ Hai Chiba-sama, acquiesça-t-il de sa voix grave.

_ Bien maintenant que cela est réglé, vous avez quartier libre.

_ Et si on allait boire un verre Manryu, toi et moi ? proposa Yamaneko.

_ Je suis pour, dis-je

_ Bon eh bien allons-y fait le dernier intéressé.

* * *

_Vous avez aimé/détesté/bof, j'en sais rien/j'ai cliqué sur la petite croix rouge en haut à gauche (rayer la mention inutile)_

_Laissez moi un petit review, si le coeur vous en dit.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Je suis dans les rues de Suna, et il fait nuit. Je sais qu'il est là, je l'ai entendu. C'est encore ce cauchemar qui m'entraîne, là où je ne veux pas aller, où je refuse d'aller. Des années que ça dure et je ne peux m'empêcher de résister. Mes pieds ne claquent pas quand je me mets à courir d'une manière féline. Je me déplace vers cette maison, comme chaque nuit, comme toujours. Le seul bruit qui émane de moi est le bruissement de mes longs cheveux quand le vent s'y engouffre. Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans la neige. La neige. Je déteste la neige. Parce qu'elle me fait penser à ce souvenir_

_J'aperçois un pan de sa cape quand il tourne à l'angle et pénètre dans la maison. C'est là qu'il se rend à chaque fois quand il vient. Pourquoi est-il revenu ce soir, comme un voleur ? Aujourd'hui je sais, tout ce que je veux c'est courir dehors, n'avoir jamais ouvert cette porte. Elle tourne sur ses gonds quand je la pousse de deux doigts tremblants. Fuis, fuis ! Mon esprit, mon instinct, tout me hurle de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas me réveiller ? Pourquoi ?_

_Je suis enfin arrivé en haut de l'escalier. Une porte est entrouverte. Je regarde par l'entrebâillement de la porte. L'odeur du sang me prend à la gorge. La peur se manifeste comme un coup de poing dans mon estomac. Une boule de terreur malaxe mes entrailles, et ses ramifications m'empêchent de bouger. C'est à ce moment là que j'aperçois les cadavres. Et les outils, tous les outils. Le sang serpente sur le sol, minuscule ruisseau pourpre et sinueux. Je suis sur le point de faire demi-tour, quand mon regard se porte sur le fond de la pièce. Il est là, il s'active sur l'un des morts. J'entends distinctement le bruit du scalpel lorsqu'il ouvre la peau. Je n'ose pas regarder si c'est Lui. Je ne vois qu'une ombre penchée sur ce corps mort, en train d farfouiller à l'intérieur. C'est alors qu'un rayon de lune vient éclairer ses cheveux courts. J'étouffe un gémissement. Non, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas…_

_ Ohey ! Chiba-chan ! Réveilles-toi !

J'entrouvre mes paupières, légèrement. La lumière du soleil vient caresser mon visage. Je referme mes yeux, la lumière est trop forte. Les odeurs de la pièce m'indiquent où je suis. Dans le poste de l'ESMA. Quelqu'un ouvre un robinet quelque part. J'entends distinctement le bruit des gouttes s'écrasant dans l'évier. J'ai l'impression qu'un étau chauffé au rouge m'enserre le cerveau. Je me tourne vers le bord du lit et régurgite tout ce que j'ai mangé la veille sur le carrelage. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire cette nuit ? J'entends Yamaneko entrer dans la pièce de sa démarche souple. Elle pose un linge glacé sur mon front chaud. Ce n'est pas assez.

_ Guide-moi à la salle de bain... je murmure dans un souffle

Je m'assois sur mon lit et tente de me mettre debout. Corps trop lourd. Jambes trop faibles. Je retombe comme une masse sur le matelas. J'essaie à nouveau. Deux mains fines viennent me soutenir. J'ouvre les yeux pour de bon. Je me concentre sur mes pieds. Un pas. Un autre. Encore un autre. Avancer. Il faut avancer. J'arrive jusqu'à la douche. Je la règle sur glacé. Les brumes qui obscurcissent mon cerveau se dissipent et je reprends mes esprits. Mais j'ai toujours une gueule de bois d'enfer. J'étouffe un bâillement avant de descendre dans le séjour. La porte de derrière s'ouvre avec brutalité. J'aperçois Taku et Manryu pénétrer dans la pièce, chacun avec un arc. Ce dernier m'adresse un regard moqueur.

_ Qu'est ce j'ai fait hier soir ? Je demande. J'en ai aucun souvenir.

_ Ben… fit l'homme aux cheveux bleus, t'as commencé à enchaîner des verres de Sake cul sec. Ensuite, quelqu'un t'as proposé un verre. T'étais déjà tellement bourré que t'as accepté. Le verre contenait des narcotiques. Tu t'es écroulée quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Putain, j'aurais du faire gaffe.

_ Mais pourquoi est ce que tu bois autant ? Sérieux, c'est la première fois que je vois une fille avec une descente comme celle-là.

_ C'est pour oublier.

_ Oublier quoi ?

_ C'est pas tes affaires. Bon, le temps de m'habiller en tenue de combat, je vous rejoins.

Je les entendais discuter de moi en bas. Apparemment, Manryu ne s'attendait as à ce que je sois si froide avec lui. Bah, quand je le connaîtrai un peu mieux, je suis sûre qu'on pourra s'entendre. Je vérifie mes rouleaux d'invocation. J'envoie un message à Gaara grâce à une colmbe. Des rumeurs filtrent depuis Suna. Elles parlent de deux membres de l'Akatsuki ayant agressé le frère du Kasekage et de l'enlèvement de ce dernier. Je m'inquiète pour lui. J'espère qu'il n'a rien. Nous prenons nos affaires.

_ Ah, j'allais oublier, je fais en revenant dans la salle de séjour. Etant donné que je suis le chef de cette expédition et de notre organisation, et que vous deux allez être près de moi pendant un certain temps, je dois vous apposer un sceau. Il ne vous prendra pas de chakra. Mais à la moindre tentative de trahison, vous mourrez. En contrepartie, toute tentative menée contre vous afin de vous soutirer des informations restera sans effet. Le sceau est quasi indétectable et a la forme d'une dose noire. Cela ressemblera à un tatouage. Je vous en dirai plus sur ce sceau en route.

Manryu se mit torse nu, et demanda à être marqué derrière le bras gauche. Je posais ma main dessus.

_ Fuin kuroi barairou no jutstu, je murmure.

Son bras se contracta tandis que ma technique opérait. Il devenait noir en rencontrant sa peau. Comme si elle se coloriait à l'intérieur, sa peau devient de plus en plus sombre. Les pétales sont de la couleur du jais, leurs séparations formée par de la chair non coloriée. La technique se termine et il tombe à genoux. Il tient son bras de son autre main. Il tremble et des larmes de douleur perlent aux bords de ses paupières.

_ C'est comment ? demande Yamaneko ?

_ Au début, t'as l'impression que ton corps se pétrifie et devient glacé. C'est alors que ton bras commence à te tirailler un peu. La chaleur est douce au début, mais ça finit par être insupportable, comme si mon bras brûlait. Chiba-chan, pourquoi t'as pas dit que ça faisait si mal que ça ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins à quel point ça fait mal ?

Pour seule réponse je retrousse ma manche. J'enlève mes bandages qui recouvrent mon avant-bras. Une rose rouge sang y est imprimée. Sauf que ce n'est pas juste un simple sceau. C'est une marque au fer rouge que j'ai du me faire pour que la technique fonctionne.

_ Ce que tu as ressentis n'était rien face à la douleur que je me suis infligée pour que ce sceau fonctionne. Alors ne te pains pas.

Yamaneko me montre sa joue gauche. Une fois le sceau mis en place, une rose noire prenant apparait racine dans le creux formé par entre sa clavicule et son omoplate gauche. Les pétales se trouvaient à la lisière du lobe de son oreille. Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie de cacher son sceau. C'était imprudent, mais c'était comme ça. Elle ne versa pas une larme.

_ Tu es trop faible, lance-t-elle à son compagnon. C'est à se demander comment tu as pu vivre tout ce temps.

Un souvenir revient dans ma tête. Ces mots, ces mêmes mots…

_Oo Flash Back oO_

_Une jeune femme de seize ans s'écroule au sol dans la neige. Ses longs cheveux froment comme une couronne d'ébène autour de sa tête. Elle vomit un peu de sang. Elle se traîne misérablement sur quelques mètres. Sa min est posée sur son bras où une profonde entaille saigne abondamment. Un pansement de fortune fait avec un morceau de T-shirt déchiré est imbibé d'hémoglobine. Sa cheville foulée ne lui permet pas de marcher. Elle doit pourtant aller de l'avant. Elle se sait traquée. Mais trop faible après ces trois jours de course effrénée sans eau ni nourriture, elle n'avait pas pu remarquer l'ennemi à temps. Quelqu'un la relève par les cheveux. Elle gémit, mais n'arrive pas à bouger ses membres pour se libérer._

_Tu es trop faible, lui dit-il sur un ton doucereux. C'est à se demander comment tu as pu vivre tout ce temps._

_La douleur est atroce, mais elle est à moitié consciente seulement. On la transporte quelque part. Un cliquetis métallique de mauvais augure se fait entendre. Puis elle sombre dans un sommeil réparateur._

_Une claque la réveille brutalement. C'est comme ça tous les jours. Elle ne voit pas son tortionnaire mais elle connait sa voix et son odeur par cœur. Elle se repère au bruit de ses pas. Son pied droit est entravé par une lourde chaîne en fer qui la relie au mur. Elle n'a plus que ses yeux pour pleurer, a trop peur pour mourir. C'est un homme qui vient à chaque fois, toujours le même. Il est brutal, et ses mains caressent des parties de son corps qu'elle essaie de protéger en vain. Il vient tous les jours pour la nourrir d'une soupe peu épaisse. Ce n'est pas bon, mais elle mange. Il lui dit qu'elle est belle, qu'elle n'est qu'à lui. Elle voudrait être libre, courir encore dans les prés. Mais il passe son temps à la frapper._

_Ce jour là, il vient, et la traîne dans les couloirs. La lumière trop forte lui fait fermer les yeux. Elle a les mains nouées à l'avant. Le fait de marcher revigore ses muscles. Elle voudrait tellement le tuer, tellement. Il se penche à son oreille et lui dit que son maître à lui et d'autres membres éminents de la guilde des assassins sont dans sa maison en ce moment. L'homme voudrait que la jeune femme le serve docilement. Elle n'a pas le choix. Dans la salle à manger, il lui délie les mains. La main de la jeune femme fuse et rencontre le plexus solaire de l'homme. Il la frappe sauvagement en retour. Après qu'elle ait servi les hôtes sous haute surveillance, entourée de regards goguenards et remplis de désir, elle est de nouveau enchaînée au mur par le pied. Il lui jette un quignon de pain à la tête. Ses yeux argentés prennent la couleur du métal, ils brillent d'une promesse de mort. Ils rient de plus belle. Seul un homme, d'une trentaine d'années se tait et la regarde, l'air pensif. Elle se met à hurler qu'elle le tuera, elle le lui jure. Il finit par la bâillonner, lassé de l'entendre crier. La soirée s'écoule en beuveries et ils finissent par partir. Seul son bourreau et l'homme qui ne cesse de la regarder sont encore là._

__ Détache-moi, et laisse la venir à toi, lui ordonne-t-il._

_Une fois libre, elle lui sauta dessus et mordit l'homme qui la gardait prisonnière au visage. Il la jeta au sol et lui lança des coups de pieds. Elle se releva la mine sombre. Puis elle bondit et prit une épée dans le râtelier. Il fit de même. Elle ne sait pas la manier, il prend l'avantage. Elle est couverte d'estafilades sanguinolents, mais s'en fiche. Elle bloque un coup qui aurait pu la décapiter. Son regard est brûlant de haine. C'est un rapport de force très déséquilibré. Alors d'un mouvement rapide ses doigts fusent vers les yeux de son adversaire. Ses ongles rongés cisaillent la cornée et elle enfonce son index et son majeur dans les orbites de l'homme._

_Il tombe au sol en gémissant et en se tenant la tête. Du sang filtre entre ses doigts._

__ Je ne vais pas te tuer, fit-elle, car tu ne m'a pas tué lorsque tu as pu. Pour cela je te laisse en vie. Tu as mérité d'être aveugle pour ce que j'ai subi._

_L'homme qui l'avait aidé en la faisant libérer s'approche d'elle. Il approuve sa décision. Il utilise du chakra pour guérir ses blessures. Es-ce un médic-nin ? Il lui trouve une tenue décente et les voilà partis sur les routes…_

_Oo Fin du Flash Back oO_

_ Shinji-sensei, je murmure, Où êtes-vous en ce jour?

_ Quoi ? Demandent les deux autres.

_ Rien, rien… Allons-y. Taku, tu viens ?

Il prend ma main et nous sortons dehors. Je regarde le ciel, il ne pleut pas. Un magnifique arc en ciel illumine le ciel. Je serre la main de Taku dans la mienne, les arcs en ciel portent malheur. D'habitude je ne suis pas superstitieuse, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai peu que l'Akatsuki ne vienne s'en prendre à nous.


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà, le cinquième chapitre de cette histoire. Eh oui, vous allez vouloir me tuer parce que je ne divulgue toujours pas d'informations assez concrètes sur le meurtrier._

* * *

Nous sommes enfin sur les routes. Notre aspect hétéroclite attire les regards sur nous, mais à présent, nous sommes assez pour se balader sans risques sur la route. Non que je ne sois pas forte, mais au moins, je n'ai pas à laisser courir Taku en retenant les ennemis. Une odeur d'hommes et de chevaux rencontre mes narines. Yamaneko se retourne une fraction de seconde avant moi. Manryu soulève un sourcil, surpris. Elle et moi, échangeons un regard complice. Je lui fais comprendre en un regard e j'ai utilisé des Jutsus interdits pour augmenter la capacité de mes sens. Je suis presque aussi douée qu'elle, mais nous savons toutes les deux que les Maîtres chiens et ceux qui maîtrisent des invocations de canidés ont aussi des capacités similaires.

_ Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre les femmes, fait Manryu pour répondre au regard interrogateur du garçon.

Je propose alors de se reposer dans une clairière. Après tout, nous avons tout notre temps pour notre voyage, ce dernier étant imprévu. Manryu apprend à se servir de l'arc qu'il lui avait fabriqué. Je propose une promenade à Yamaneko. Sous-entendu, nous allons parler un peu de nous et comparer nos capacités. Elle part avec moi. Je sais que l'homme et le garçon nus observent, surtout le premier. Comme si une pensée commune nus avait frappées au même moment, nous nous retournons, et adressons, l'une un sourire et un clin d'œil et l'autre un baiser imaginaire aux deux autres membres de la troupe. Taku répond par de grands gestes excités, Manyu commence par rougir puis il esquisse un sourire qui se veut charmeur. Si je l'ignore superbement, jouant les inaccessibles, la jeune femme aux cheveux verts fait semblant d'être toute chamboulée. Puis nous reprenons notre marche en riant un peu. Ça me fait du bien. Depuis quand n'ais-je pas ri de cette façon? J'avais déjà été contente depuis ce jour là, depuis que je... et Lui... Mais avais-je déjà eu une seule fois le cœur un peu plus léger? Je ne crois pas...

Nous nous lançons quelques défis pour tester nos capacités. Il apparaît que je suis bien plus forte qu'elle dans bien des domaines du combat. Il faut dire que j'ai été formée pour ça, pas elle... Question stratégie, j'ai de nombreuses lacunes, mais je me débrouille. Nous avons un niveau équivalent en ce qui concerne la détection d'ennemis. Ennemis qui ne nous ont visiblement pas attendus pour se faire taper dessus. Ce n'était pas grave, nous les rattrapons avec facilité, et elle en sautant de branches en branches avec agilité et moi en courant avec fluidité sur le sol, presque comme si je glissais sur le sol. Nous nous arrêtons d'un commun accord assez près pour les situer et assez loin pour qu'ils ne nous repèrent pas. Ce sont des brigands mal armés qui se sont rendu compte que nous n'étions pas les proies faibles qu'ils espéraient. Nous les avons suivis jusqu'à leur cachette, sous le couvert des feuillages. Puis nous nous sommes détournées une fois qu'ils furent tous dans un état de conscience assez faible, couvert de bosses et d'égratignures. Une odeur me fait tourner la tête. Elle l'a perçue aussi, mais n'y sent pas le danger que je perçois.

Je la reconnais vaguement, elle est faible. Un mélange de différentes odeurs humaines et de l'odeur du papier, de celui dont on se sert principalement pour faire des pettes billets verts. Nous nous rapprochons. Si vous n'avez jamais vu un souterrain dans une forêt, eh bien il est temps de l'imaginer. On aurait dit le genre de base secrète dans star wars, le retour du Jedi avec les petits gus qui ressemblent à des oursons en peluche là... Sauf que là c'étaient des gus armés jusqu'aux dents. Yamaneko utilise une technique de genjusu pour nous camoufler, bruits et odeurs comprises. Je me coule entre les broussailles craquantes avec agilité. Il faut faire attention. Ils n'entendront peut-être pas le bruissement de nos pas, mais ils verront certainement les herbes sèches que nous foulons et qui s'aplatissent sous nos pas. Il y aune fenêtre pas loin. Une odeur de mort flotte n peu. Nous restons juste le temps d'entrevoir deux membres de l'Akatsuki sortir avec une mallette pleine de billets. C'est Suture-man et son copain le prêtre de Jashin, l'autre taré dragueur et sa faux rouge à trois lames. Eux par contre étaient sans doute capables de percevoir notre Genjutsu. Huston, on a un problème. Nous nous éloignons rapidement, toujours avec une prudence infinie, avant de partir en courant comme des dingues. Le campement est à une cinquantaine de kilomètres, mais on ne sait jamais. Ce soir, nos monterons une garde vigilante. Vigilance constante, semblait être l'expression jour. Quelle putain d'après-midi.

_ Alors, demanda Manryu à notre arrivée, pendant qu'il chahutait gentiment avec le petit, comme un grand frère. Il l'avait déjà adopté, et ça semblait réciproque. Il faut franchement que je sois plus sympa avec lui. Le problème c'est que je ne le connais pas très bien. Bah, avec le temps...

_ Pas grand chose, répondit la guerrière-chat, quelques bandits et deux membres de l'Akatsuki dans les parages... La routine habituelle, quoi!

La soirée se déroule sans encombre. Mis a part les deux heures qu'il nous fallut pour convaincre Taku de dormir seul dans la tente pendant que nous discuterions de « choses de grands », ce fut le calme plat. Chacun commence à parler des différentes missions qu'il a fait, quand il était ninja, pour l'ESMA, un peu de tout et de rien. On a du mal à réduire les tentions entre nous. Puis on aborde des sujets plus sérieux come le trajet qu'on voudrait faire, tout ça.

_ Y'a une chose qui m'étonne, pourquoi ne pas avoir mis un sceau de la rose noire à Nidaitou? Il pourrait être un agent double et en parler à quelqu'un...

_ C'est justement ce que j'escompte. Je m'explique, quand je lui ai remis la clef, je suis allée faire un petit tour dehors, et j'ai contacté un autre membre marqué. Il a ordre de le surveiller de loin et de l'abattre s'il lui prend l'envie de divulguer des informations complémentaires. Mais je savoir à qi il est sensé remettre les informations. Je l'ai vu prendre quelques photographies de nous... Je reçois des informations grâce à cette boule de cristal (NDA: voir la boule de Sandaime Hokage). Sur ce, bonne nuit, je vais piquer un petit roupillon. L'un de vous montera la garde, l'autre prendra a relève, je prendrai la troisième.

J'ouvre la tente. Taku est recroquevillé dans un coin dans la position fœtale. Je l'embrasse avec tendresse sur le front. Il y presque 13 ans entre nous, comme entre moi et Lui. Quand je vois ce petit dormir ainsi, je comprends maintenant un peu mieux ce qu'Il ressentait au début, vis à vis de moi, avant que je ne commence à devenir une adolescente et que mes formes féminines ne commencent à lui faire perdre la tête. Il n'en pouvait plus de m'attendre, il me voulait pour lui... Et pour moi, c'était seulement un gentil grand frère, je ne le voyais pas autrement. Je cède etit à petit au sommeil. Mes muscles sont engourdis. Je sens plus que je n'entends Manryu s'allonger de l'autre côté de la tente. Puis, petit à petit, c'est le noir.

_C'est à ce moment là que j'aperçois les cadavres. Et les outils, tous ses outils. Et dire que j'avais eu un instant le fol espoir de ne pas revivre cela, une nouvelle fois... Le sang serpente sur le sol, minuscule ruisseau pourpre et sinueux. Je suis sur le point de faire demi-tour, quand mon regard se porte sur le fond de la pièce. Il est là, il s'active sur l'un des morts. J'entends distinctement le bruit du scalpel lorsqu'il ouvre la peau. Je n'ose pas regarder si c'est Lui. Je ne vois qu'une ombre penchée sur ce corps mort, en train d farfouiller à l'intérieur. C'est alors qu'un rayon de lune vient éclairer ses cheveux courts. J'étouffe un gémissement. Non, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être Lui. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Nii-san, pourquoi? Je recule, les yeux dilatés par la peur. C'est horrible. Il entend mon souffle rauque, et il lance un kunai dans ma direction, sans regarder. Il trace une ligne sanglante dans ma joue. Je me cache précipitamment dans une armoire, le kunai à la main. Je respire l'odeur de l'arme et goûte un peu le produit qui l'imprègne. Je le reconnais, c'est un de ses produits paralysants. De plus, ma blessure sur la joue ne pourra jamais être soignée que par lu, la marque ne disparaîtra jamais. Comme celle qui fait saigner mon cœur. Je sors une seringue de ma poche, une chance que j'aie fabriqué un produit pouvant contrer les effets du sien, ou du moins la paralysie. Je le plante dans ma cuisse. Il va me trouver, c'est certain, autant lui faire croire que son produit agit. Je cache la seringue. Ma main rencontre quelque chose de froid. C'est un corps. Je réprime un haut le cœur quand mes doigts rencontrent du sang partiellement séché. Je simule le fait que mes bras ne peuvent pas bouger. Il me cherche dans la maison. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de tems pour qu'il me trouve. J'entends ses pas sur le palier. Il vient de verrouiller les issues de sortie. Je sens le sang qui pèle à ma blessure et couler sur ma joue, doucement. Des doigts se posent sur l'entrée de l'armoire. Je retiens mon souffle, pour ne faire aucun bruit. La porte s'ouvre alors lentement. Son visage se teinte de surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à me voir moi. Il murmure mon nom, avec une pointe de tristesse..._

Une main me secoue brusquement, éteignant le dernier écho de ce souvenir. Je tremble sans m'en apercevoir. Manryu me demande si ça va. Je ne réponds rien, et détourne le regard, le cœur à vif. Il pose une main rassurante sur mon bras. Je la repousse sèchement, il se sent mal à l'aise. Je refuse son aide et sort dehors d'un air raide. Pour me changer les idées, je regarde le jeu des flammes. Manque de bol, je me remets à penser à ça, et à Lui, surtout à Lui. Je m'efforce de penser à autre chose, un autre souvenir fort, moins douloureux...

__ Tout assassin qui se respecte a une arme de prédilection. Toi, tu as appris à manier la plupart des armes existantes, mais je vois bien dans tes mains que tu n'arrives pas à trouver ta Voie, disait Shinji-sensei pendant un de nos entraînements._

__ Je... fis-je un peu hésitante. Je n'arrive pas à les considérer autrement que des vulgaires outils. J'excelle dans le maniement de la plupart des armes, je peux défaire la plupart de ces gens proclamés champions dans cette discipline. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort en soi, mais je n'arrive pas à me défaire de la tête qu'une arme est un outil..._

__ Effectivement, la plupart des armes ont des utilisations barbares. Si c'est ce point qui te gêne, j'ai peut être la solution._

_Il alla chercher un katana que je n'avais jamais vu. Simple et beau, il s'en dégageait une attirance indéniable. Il dégaina avec simplicité et commença ses passes habituelles, mais il y avait une différence, quelque chose dans l'équilibre, comme si l'épée bougeait d'elle même, amplifiant le mouvement de mon poignet. Voyant que mon intérêt s'était amplifié, il commença à se mouvoir. C'était indescriptible, comme une danse, de légères ondulations dans son corps. C'était magnifique... et mortel. C'était décidé, je voulais apprendre le maniement de genre de sabre. Mon sensei m'amena dans une fonderie accolée à un armurier. Je devais faire mon arme moi-même, c'était primordial pour que je sois la seule à pouvoir la manier correctement. Je choisis une garde simple, noire, et un fourreau tout aussi sobre. La lame brillait du même éclat que mes yeux. Elle avait des reflets rouges qu'on retrouvait sur les autres pièces énoncées. Tout simplement magnifique. J'appris alors à faire une danse simple, faite de bottes normales, banales. Une fois que j'eus compris comment faire, je me laissais guider par mon corps, et enchaînas une danse les yeux fermés, tout en défaisant mes adversaires. J'avais sur la bouche un sourire amer au goût de la vengeance; « bientôt... » ais-je soufflé au vent..._

Un bruissement dans les broussailles me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Quelle idiote, j'avais négligé notre sécurité à tous pour ma sérénité mentale. Je me levais et étirais mes membres engourdis par le froid et la contrainte de ne pas bouger. Je fis le tour de la clairière à petites foulées. Puis je m'immobilisais et sortis ma lame à l'air libre. Je me mis à danser pour conserver ma chaleur. Mes mèches courtes flottaient au gré de mes mouvements et du vent qui s'était levé, amenant des nuages. Ils prirent bientôt une teinte mauve. Je retournais m'étendre devant les braises éteintes en regardant le ciel. J'attendais le soleil...

* * *

_Un petit défi pour vous: A votre avis, qui est l'homme dans le souvenir qui hante Akemi?_

_Petit indice: Il n'y a aucun lien de sang entre-eux_

_Un review? Juste pour me donner encore plus de plaisir à pondre la suite...  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Désolé tout le monde si je vous ai fait attendre, ça fait trois jours au moins que j'essaye de poster ce chapitre et le site ne voulait pas l'uploader. Donc voilà un chapitre dont j'ai eu l'idée. Tiens, au fait, comme je suis de nouveau à l'école, je ne pourrai pas écrire trop souvent, je vais néanmoins essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine, mais je ne suis certaine de rien. Et le premier qui prétend que je note mes fictions sur mes cours je le tue, c'est clair?  
_

* * *

Tout le monde était debout à ce moment là. On se souhaita mutuellement bonjour et on commença un petit déjeuner. Soudain, ma boule de cristal se mit à chauffer et une lumière s'en dégagea. Je l'élevais au niveau de mon visage. La surface ne le reflétait pas, mais montrait celui d'une kunoïchi au visage masqué. C'était elle qui devait surveiller les mouvements de Nidaitou.

_ Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demandais-je à Suiteki.

_ Il s'est mis en mouvement Leader-sama. Vers Fukue. Que dois-je faire pour l'instant ?

_ Continue de le tracer, mais surtout, reste à distance, je souhaite savoir à qui il doit transmettre des informations. Nous sommes à deux heures de marche de la ville, si nous passons par la forêt. Avec un peu de chance nous assisterons à l'échange. Le cas échéant, retrouvons nous à l'auberge du coin.

_ Wakarimashita. Je vous recontacte dans une heure.

Nous avons courru dans les bois comme des dératés. Je vois bien que Taku n'arrive pas à tenir notre rythme. Sur un geste de ma part, Manryu le saisit par le fond du short et le balance sans ménagement sur son épaule, tentant d'équilibrer avec son sac contenant ses affaires et les vivres. Mon sac est alourdi par les affaires de Yamaneko qui doit se débrouiller avec la tente et les futons, pas forcément très lourds, mais assez encombrants. Machinalement en voyant les premières maisons, je mets un masque en place sur mon visage, blanc orné d'une rose rouge et noire stylisée. Tous les membres de la rose noire en portent un, mais j'avais pas envie que Taku flippe encore plus à cause de moi. Je note mentalement de faire faire un masque pour les deux nouveaux membres de la Rose Noire derrière moi (la rose noire est une élite de l'ESMA créée à la base pour contrer l'Akatsuki. Tous les membres portent un sceau en forme de rose sur eux ainsi qu'un masque orné d'une rose noire. En tant que Leader, je suis la seule à avoir une rose rouge).

Enfin en ville, nous allons vers l'auberge où je retrouve Suiteki, qui est par ailleurs un membre de la Rose Noire. Elle m'informe des déplacements de Nidaitou. Ce dernier ayant la langue pendu et levé le coude un certain nombre de fois, aurait déclaré que son employeur n'arrivait que le lendemain parce que celui-ci détestait attendre. Notre mouchard avait aussi précisé qu'il détestait travailler pour ce, je cite, « scorpion taré qui s'est fait passer pour mort devant une gamine aux cheveux chewing-gum et une vieille mal embouchée ». Je sens un frisson glacé me parcourir l'échine. Alors le commanditaire de l'épéiste c'est… Ce n'est sans doute pas le premier rapport qu'il lui fait. Là, il y a deux choses à en conclure, soit l'Akatsuki se sert de notre organisation à notre insu, soit... Je suis vraiment mal barrée. Je tuerai Nidaitou de mes propres mains. Il y a des choses que l'Akatsuki ne doit pas savoir. J'essaierai de ne pas croiser la route de l'Akatsuki. La Rose Noire a beau être forte, je ne sais pas si elle résistera à l'Akatsuki…

Il faut que je déstresse pour pouvoir appréhender le lendemain avec une confiance moins vacillante. Tandis que les autres vont faire la sieste ou s'entraîner ou faire la sieste, je me décide pour un bon bain. Je me dirige vers les établissements réservés à cet effet. Je laisse équipements et armes au vestiaire sous bonne garde. Je me défis de mes vêtements et défis les bandages qui recouvraient ma poitrine. Je me retrouvais en sous vêtements. Bien qu'ils soient plus courts qu'avant, je tiens mes cheveux dans ma nuque à l'aide d'une pince. Mon reflet dans le miroir me renvoie l'image d'une magnifique jeune femme à la peau bronzée et à la forte poitrine. La marque sur ma joue qui ne s'est jamais refermée en dépit de mes efforts me fait penser à Lui. Mon reflet a l'air si triste et si fragile. J'ai un sourire amer et un rictus de haine. C'est ça d'être une femme. L'arrivée de Taku a bouleversé ma vie. J'ai envie de voir des gens, de me socialiser. Pourquoi ce revirement. Avant j'étais toute entière plongée dans ma quête de vengeance, m'entraînant sans relâche pour devenir apte à le battre. J'ai affiné mes capacités au possible. Mais l'arrivée du garçon dans ma vie a mis une question dans ma tête, question que j'éludais par le passé tant je la trouvais idiote. Maintenant elle trouve sa pertinence. Que ferais-je une fois qu'Il sera mort ? Mais maintenant, j'ai peur, je ne me sens plus de taille face à lui, face à l'Akatsuki… Non, je ne dois pas douter. Je ne suis peut-être plus un Ninja, mais je ne dois pas avoir d'appréhension ou d'hésitations. Oui mais là… Ce sont mes décisions qui importent. Je dois faire de moi un chasseur et non une proie. Je dois être le loup noir parmi les agneaux. Bon d'accord, des mourons psychopathes qui portent des capes avec des nuages rouges, réputés comme étant des criminels de rang S, mais a part ce petit détail, tout baigne !

Je chausse les getas mises à ma disposition pour éviter de me cramer les pieds sur le sol brûlant de l'établissement. Je m'enveloppe dans une serviette blanche, et c'est parti pour un tour. Les salles sont désertes, peu de clients sont là. Je me dirige ver le sauna. Sitôt entrée, je mets deux louches d'eau sur les pierres chaudes histoire d'augmenter la température de la pièce. Je m'allongeais sur un banc chaud en soupirant d'aise. Petit à petit, je sens mes membres s'engourdir et je parts dans les bras de Morphée.

_Il prononce mon nom avec une pointe de tristesse. Les doutes ne sont plus permis. J'ouvrais la bouche pour parler, simulant toujours une tétanie (un peu moins vu que j'étais paralysée par la peur) et il m'emporta jusque dans sa salle de travail. De nombreux plans s'alignaient sur la construction de marionnettes. Je les reconnaissais pour les avoir consulté avec lui. Il s'activait sur un corps. Quand il m'assit sur la chaise, je reconnus deux des marionnettes qu'il venait de terminer. Devant moi, tout souriants de leurs dents de bois, s'alignaient deux personnes que je connaissais._

__ Voici mon œuvre. Tu aimes Akemi-chan ? Je l'ai faite pour toi. J'ai attendu pendant tout ce temps, patientant jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes une femme, mais s'en est assez ! Je ne peux plus attendre._

__ Sasori-niisan, comment as-tu pu ? Ais-je gémi. Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi._

__ Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! S'énerva-t-il. Vous m'avez hébergé pendant dix ans, dix longues années où je me suis entraîné. Dix ans pendant lesquels j'ai vu grandir la plus belle femme du monde, qui sera bientôt mienne._

_Prenant mon silence et mes larmes pour un assentissement, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il les fit jouer de façon à ce qu'elles se caressent. Mais je ne sentais que le goût du sang et du métal, et mon cœur ne vibrait qu'au son du dégout et de la haine. Il se recula un peu et je sentis son souffle chaud contre ma bouche. Il passa une langue gourmande sur mes lèvres, quémandant un accès que je lui refusai. Il se recula, sans comprendre ma réaction._

__ Je te hais ! Criais-je au pantin devant moi. Je ne veux pas de toi._

_C'est là qu'il commença à devenir fou. Les pantins disparurent et il rangea avec un air calme et les yeux fermés tous ses outils et rouleaux d'invocation. Puis il se tint la tête avec sa main et soupira._

__ Akemi-chan, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Je te rendrais riche et puissante, plus que tous les Kage réunis._

__ Ne m'appelle pas Akemi-chan ! Je te déteste, tu me dégoute plus que tout, mon seul souhait c'est de te voir mourir devant moi en suppliant mon pardon._

_Il m'assena une claque en me disant que je serai sa femme, que j'aimerais ça et encore d'autres conneries. Qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait me proposer, il, avait beau être beau et fort, c'était juste un pantin, treize ans de plus que moi, et en plus, je ne l'aimais vraiment pas._

__ Après avoir tué mes parents, tu voudrais que je vienne avec toi ? Tu étais déjà un Nuke-nin, nous ne sommes plus du même bord Sasori, depuis que j'ai reçu mon bandeau de ninja de Suna à l'Académie._

__ Tu as raison, nous ne sommes plus dans le même camp. Et quoi que je puisse faire, je ne pourrais rien y changer parce que j'ai fait des choix. Je vais devoir te tuer. Ça me fend le cœur de ne pas pouvoir te voir grandir encore. Adieu, Akemi, et même de l'autre côté n'oublie pas que je t'aime…_

__ Tu n'as jamais voulu attendre. C'est pour ça que je t'ai toujours considéré comme un gamin capricieux !_

_Il flanqua le feu avec rage à la maison, et s'arrangea pour qu'elle s'écroule. Mais j'avais déjà fait une technique de permutation. Je n'avais pas assez d'énergie cependant pour aller assez loin. Les flammes léchèrent mon corps, avide de le calciner. J'ai perdu connaissance sur cette promesse : Je te tuerai Sasori !_

Je me réveille en hurlant dans le sauna, décochant des regards courroucés des autres clientes qui viennent d'arriver. Je quitte la pièce en repensant à cet épisode de mon passé. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu jusqu'au bout. Je quitte la pièce la mine sombre. Aucun des massages ni des bains ne peut me dérider. Je sui complètement éteinte. Une flamme haineuse inonde mon cerveau et lui rend sa lucidité. Je suis dans les bains des femmes à Fukue. De l'autre côté de la palissade, là où coule l'autre partie de la cascade artificielle, c'est le bain des hommes. Et de là où je suis, j'entends discuter ses deux occupants :

_ … explosion magnifique, yeah ! Je t'assure que tes poupées ne sont rien à côté d'elles Sasori-danna, mmh.

_ Ta gueule Deidara, l'art est éternel. Comme moi !

_ Ça me ferait mal, mmh !

J'étais pas dans la merde !

* * *

Moi: Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, à la semaine prochaine!

Sasori: Pff, j'en avais marre de n'apparaître que dans les rêves d'Akemi! J'en avais assez d'attendre!

Akemi: C'est pas ma faute! Tu nhe sais jamais attendre, Sasori no Baka.

Sasori: Je vais te buter!

Akemi: Tu sais que si tu me tues tu ne pourras jamais te marier avec moi? Tue plutôt Narsha à la place.

Tous: Bonne idée!

Moi: Vous savez que si vous me tuez cette histoire ne sera jamais terminée et aucun de vous ne pourra sortir avec Akemi?

Akatsuki (sauf Konan et Pein): Ah merde!

Tobi: Si tu mets dans tes reviews que Tobi est un bon garçon, tu pourras avoir un bisou de Tobi! =D

Akemi: Des amatrices? Ou des amateurs?


	7. Chapter 7

_Oui je sais je suis trèèèèèès en retard pour ce chapitre. J'avais des tas d'idées différentes, mais aucune ne me satisfaisait complètement. En plus j'ai enfin trouvé comment l'histoire va se finir, et j'ai passé des jours et des nuits à m'autocongratuler pour cette fin qui va vous plaire, j'en suis certaine! Allez, c'est l'heure du combat, ça va se latter la gueule dans tous les coins!_

* * *

Je me relève lentement, faisant bruisser l'eau autour de mon corps. Mon esprit ne sait qu'une chose : Il est là ! Cette pensée tournoyait encore et encore dans ma tête, et je savais que j'allais vomir. Quelqu'un vient, une main féminine se pose sur mon visage. Yamaneko. Elle lut la peur dans mon regard et s'en trouva troublée.

_ C'est la première fois que je te vois ressentir de la terreur, Chiba-chan. Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Oui, ais-je murmuré si bas qu'elle seule put l'entendre.

J'entendais encore les deux membres de l'Akatsui de l'autre côté, mais ils ne semblaient plus se chamailler. D'autres personnes en effet étaient venues se joindre à eux. Alors ils parlaient d'autre chose, sans rapport avec leur mission, ou alors ils se taisaient. Lorsque soudain on entendit un énorme cri de joie accompagné d'une cavalcade. Laquelle s'interrompit momentanément avant qu'une gigantesque éclaboussure fit passer l'eau du bassin à côté dans le notre. La palissade les séparant n'étant pas complètement étanche, le niveau revint à son niveau originel. Je compris immédiatement aux sons de leurs mouvements dans l'eau qu'ils étaient en train de partir. Je me hâtais de faire de même, en silence, tandis qu'une armée de filles gloussantes envahissaient les bains.

Tenant ma serviette d'une main autour de mon corps et courant sur le sol pieds nus, ne prenant pas le temps de remettre en place mes Getas, j'ignorais la brulure que la chaleur des lieux infligeait à mes pieds. Une seule pensée tournait en moi, me donnant la force d'avancer. Cette penser pouvait se résumer en un seul mot, un nom qui à sa simple évocation faisait dresser tous les poils de mon échine dans un frisson froid et douloureux… Sasori ! Je saisis au passage un peignoir couleur terre et blanc que je nouais serré autour de mon corps. Chipant au passage une paire de chaussures à une femme en train de se changer. Je change mon apparence, prenant celle d'une jeune femme aux cheveux brun-roux, descendant jusqu'à ses reins, à la peau pâle et aux grands yeux verts pétillant de malice.

Je sorts en nouant mes cheveux mouillés au dessus de ma tête et commande un thé à l'hôtesse qui s'exécute. Il n'y a qu'une table sur la terrasse, avec des bancs tout autour. Elle pose ma boisson sur un dessous de verre avec un imprimé de nénuphar. J'entends leurs pas et leurs voix, ils arrivent. Je me force à adopter une attitude détendue et souriante. Ils s'installent face à face, et mon ennemi est juste à côté de moi. Son flanc est presque contre le mien. Il est chaud, et je perçois son cœur qui bat. Et le marionnettiste respire tandis qu'on apporte un thé pour lui et pour son partenaire. Je suis troublée par sa présence, un mélange de peau et de curiosité. Et aussi quelque chose de diffus, une envie… De lui montrer à quel point je suis devenue forte ? Serais-ce quelques résidus d'amour fraternel que je ressentirais encore pour lui ?

Je croise mes jambes nues sous mon vêtement, et sirote ma boisson tranquillement. J'épie leur conversation. Ils se transmettent des informations en déguisant leurs phrases sous des propos anodins. Tout en faisant mine de regarder les nuages avec un air rêveur, je me gorge et emplis mon esprit de tout ce qui pourrait-être intéressant sur leur mission. Ils ont rendez-vous demain à 14 heures avec Nidaitou. Bien, j'ai jusqu'à cette heure là, pour remplacer les informations qu'il a mis dans une enveloppe pour les remplacer. Je quitte la pièce et viens reprendre mes affaires et mon apparence normale.

Une fois sortie du bâtiment, j'achète un appareil photo, le genre de ceux qui impriment leurs photos directement après la prise. Je me munis d'une quantité de pellicule et de papier spécial et me rue vers la chambre de ma proie. La porte est facile à ouvrir. Je pose ma main sur la serrure après quelques gestes et je murmure :

_ Kinton, technique de l'imitation.

Le manche d'une clef se matérialise dans ma main et je n'ai plus qu'à la tourner pour que la porte s'ouvre silencieusement. Il était allongé sur son lit, dans un sommeil artificiel dont je n'eus pas de mal à en comprendre la cause. Il sentait l'alcool de mauvaise qualité à plein nez. Pour moi qui ai affiné mes sens jusqu'à l'extrême, ça me dérange au plus haut point. Je m'avance aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre et commence à inspecter la valise, les armoires et même les endroits les plus incongrus. Il fallut me rendre à l'évidence, ce que je cherchais se trouvait dans sa poche de derrière, laquelle était cachée par son corps. Il ne me restait qu'une solution. Je saisis une seringue dans mon matériel chirurgical que je stérilisais. Je la remplis d'une dose suffisante d'un produit d'une couleur sombre et indéfinissable. Je la vidais dans son anatomie et plaçais la seringue dans un sac spécial. Une fois cette précaution prise, je savais que les heures que je passerais avec lui ne s'imprimeront jamais dans son esprit. Il ferait en tous points ce que je lui demanderai. Je lui assénais une claque monumentale. Il ouvrit des yeux vitreux et se leva sans que j'aie besoin de le lui dire. Nous passons notre journée à faire des photographies similaires et à changer ses dossiers. Ensuite il retourna dans sa chambre, la referma à clef et se rendormit, comme si rien de tout ce qui était arrivé ne s'était passé.

Il est l'heure moins dix minutes. Je le suis dans les rues de la ville jusqu'à cette ruelle, cette fichue ruelle. Il remet sans un mot ses dossiers à Sasori qui se met immédiatement à les examiner. L'homme se met à pâlir et à ouvrir la bouche, bafouillant qu'on avait remplacé les informations. Sasori sourit tranquillement, ce genre de sourire que je connais, il a l'air gentil comme cela, mais il va s'énerver. Il lui crache à la figure de lui donner les renseignements de vive voix. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, j'arrive derrière lui, visage masqué, posant juste ma main sur son épaule comme si je m'étais toujours trouvé là.

_ Chi… Chiba-sama ! fait-il en étalant un sourire faux et mielleux sur son visage. C'est… C'est un de nos clients qui…

Mon mouvement a été si rapide qu'il ne m'a pas vu dégainer mon Kunai. Il y a juste un jaillissement de sang qui fait terminer sa phrase en gargouillis. Son corps s'écroule au sol. Il n'a eu ni le temps de souffrir ni le temps de s'apercevoir qu'il était mort. Sasori et son compagnon me regardent, l'un furieux et l'autre incrédule. Pas de paroles inconsidérées, le combat commence déjà. Mes bras et mes jambes se recouvrent de métal, et je pare leurs coups grâce à cela. Deidara utilise un clone de terre pour m'attaquer sur deux fronts tandis que notre marionnettiste invoque l'un de ses pantins. Je souris sous mon masque en reconnaissant l'arme qu'il emploie. Sasori, je connais toutes tes armes, toutes tes ruses, ce n'est pas avec cela que tu m'auras. Je combats entre eux, ne trahissant aucune émotion, aucune fatigue. Mon attitude est neutre, ils ne peuvent rien déduire de celle là. Je perçois une ouverture dans leurs attaques. Pour me retrouver face à face avec le clone de terre. J'explose le faux-ninja, avant de me rentre compte que c'était ce qu'ils escomptaient. Ma retraite est rapide, certes, mais le vrai poseur de bombes fait exploser une de ses créations près de mon visage.

Je suis au font et ils occultent la lumière. Si ma défense avait été efficace et que je ne subissais aucune blessure, je sentais mon masque se fissurer. Il se détacha petit à petit laissant tomber la rose qui y était peinte en morceaux. C'est ainsi que la fleur se fane. Ils sont fatigués par mes attaques et mes ripostes car ils halètent. Mon masque découvre mon visage, et la marionnette qu'IL allait lancer sur moi stoppa son mouvement. Deidara eut un sourire appréciateur qui fut gommé bien vite par mon absence de réaction. Je ne regardais que Sasori, au fond des yeux. Lui pâlissait et eut besoin subitement du mur pour se rattraper.

_ Non, ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas être…

_ Quel est le problème Sasori no danna ?

_ T… Toi, tu devais être morte, je sais que je t'ai tué, je m'en souviens. Tu ne peux pas être Akemi, elle est morte. Je t'interdis de prendre son apparence. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis tu m'entends, rien… ne me…

Je présentais obligeamment mon profil marqué par une cicatrice et sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

_ C'est bien moi, fis-je sur un ton neutre.

_ Qui est-elle ? demanda le blond dont la question fut ignorée.

_ Tu es venue pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Dix ans se sont écoulés et tu n'as rien perdu en beauté. Viens avec nous, mes promesses de te rendre forte sont toujours…

_ Nous ne sommes plus dans le même camp. Et quoi que je veuille faire, je ne pourrais rie y changer parce que j'ai fait des choix. Si je suis là, aujourd'hui, c'est pour te tuer Sasori…

_ Tais-toi, tais-toi, hurle-t-il.

_...nii-san…

_ Non !

Jamais je n'avais lu autant de fureur dans le visage de quelqu'un. Il m'attaqua au corps à corps alors que je regardais la marionnette. Son coup fut si rapide que je n'eaus pas le temps de le parer. Et tandis que je me repliais sur moi-même, il passa son doigt sur la cicatrice encore ouverte de ma joue qui se mit à brûler vivement et j'eus l'impression que ma tête explosait. Je sentis le narcotique se répandre dans mon corps et ma volonté quitter celui-ci. Il me porta dans ses bras avec un air de folie. D'un geste sec du menton, il fit signe à son compagnon. Ce dernier voulut l'aider à me porter, mais Sasori repoussa la main du sculpteur qui s'approchait de mon corps.

_ Si tu la touches, je te tue, gronde-t-il. Elle est à moi, elle a toujours été à moi.

* * *

_Ceux qui ont lu les mêmes livres que moi sauront d'où j'ai tiré cette dernière phrase. Bon, un review? Je ne vous demanderais pas l'hypothèse que j'ai faite pour ma fin, parce qu'elle est tellement tordue (et de fait génialissime) que vous n'aurez aucune chance de savoir._

_(Tobi): Est ce que Tobi apparaîtra dans l'histoire?_

_(Moi) Bien sûr, tu seras même un personnage qui..._

_(Sasori) Y'a plus important, quand est ce queje me fais Akemi? Je viens de la voir combattre, et faut dire qu'elle a une sacré paire de..._

_(Deidara) Et un joli petit cul bien ferme qui..._

_(Moi) Vos gueules les obsédés, vous ne saurez pas. De toute façon je n'ai pas prévu de faire un Lemon pour cette histoire. Ou alors en bonus._

_(Sasori) J'en ai marre d'attendre. Et en plus pourquoi elle s'entête à m'appeler nii-san?_

_(Moi) Pasque t'as une gueule de voiture!_

_(Sasori) Qu'est ce que t'as dit?_

_(Deidara) Bien fait!_

_(Moi) Ferme-là Barbie._

_(Deidara et Sasori) Tu va crever!!!!!_

_(Moi) Pas un geste, sinon je vous donne le même QI que Tobi!_

_(Voix dans le lointain) On s'excuse!_

_(Moi) Héhéhé!_

_(Tobi) Dites dans les reviews si vous pensez que Tobi est un génie!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello everibody, enfin le chapitre suivant pour cette fiction. Je suis en train d'écrire beaucoup ces temps-ci, je crois que cette histoire va beaucoup avancer_

* * *

J'ouvre un œil vitreux et le referme presque aussitôt, brusquement. Trop de lumière. J'entends le bruit du vent qui siffle autour de moi et s'engouffre dans mes cheveux et sous mes vêtements. Suis encore vaseuse à cause de ma piqûre. Arrive à ouvrir les yeux. Sasori et Blondie sont à l'avant, mon sac et mes armes au milieu. Merde. As du mal à penser correctement. Fonctions vitales normales. As du mal à respirer par le nez. Douleur dans les muscles. Courbatures. Verrai un médecin le plus vite possible. As trop sommeil. Referme les yeux et s'endort.

Je me réveille une seconde fois. Nous sommes toujours en vol. Je m'applique pour ne pas bouger et avoir l'air endormie. Je tâte la matière en dessous de moi. On aurait dit… De l'argile ! Mes mains sont entravées de cordes grossières qui râpent contre mes poignets. Elles sont bien trop solides pour être brisées facilement, c'est normal, l'Akatsuki ne recrute que des professionnels. Il n'y a pas assez de mou dans la corde pour que je puisse faire des sceaux. Il y a une lame de rasoir cachée dans l'ourlet de ma manche. Je me tortille légèrement tout en continuant de feindre le sommeil, la tâche est longue et difficile et mon temps est compté. Enfin, je parviens à saisir su bout des doigts l'objet pointu que je glisse à l'intérieur de la corde pour en cisailler les fibres centrales. Ainsi, s'ils vérifient l'état de mes liens, ils paraîtront intacts à première vue. J'entrouvre de temps en temps les yeux pour les surveiller. Je les observe, tout en cachant à nouveau la lame qui m'écorche les doigts. Mon sac est près de moi, trop loin pour une personne dont les mouvements sont restreints mais pas pour quelqu'un qui a appris à se servir de marionnettes et donc à faire des fils de chakra. Je sens les attaches qui cèdent fibre après fibre, silencieusement. J'étire ma main dans la direction de mon sac. Il faut faire vite. Attaquer les deux criminels serait dérisoire, il me faut fuir. Je compte silencieusement jusqu'à trois. Dès que je forme les fils ils se retournent, mais il est déjà trop tard. Je tire sur mon lourd paquetage qui arrive à toute vitesse, me projetant par-dessus bord. Evasion réussie.

La vitesse engendrée par le choc fait défiler le ciel devant moi. Je perce la couche nuageuse sans un bruit, humide à cause des gouttelettes d'eau qui m'entouraient. Je sorts vivement un rouleau d'une poche latérale. Je ne reconnais pas le paysage qui défile à grande vitesse à côté de moi. J'aperçois la grande corniche qui surplombe le vide. Je dois la saisir avant de tomber. D'une main je maintiens mes affaires sur mes épaules et je mords le pouce de l'outre jusqu'au sang. Je laisse une trainée d'hémoglobine sur les inscriptions du rouleau. Ce dernier se referme et une arborescence de bras mécaniques dépendant les uns des autres. Sur celui près de moi, une poignée me permet d'agripper le pantin transformable. J'ai l'impression de contrôler toute cette masse de bois et de métal comme s'il s'agissait de mon propre bras. Une main au milieu s'accroche à la pierre et parvient à s'y ancrer grâce à des rivets de métal gros comme des pouces qui s'encastrent avec violence dans la pierre. Le choc se fait ressentir jusque dans mon épaule qui se déboîte sous sa violence. Je serre les dents pour ne pas hurler, sachant que mes ennemis, volant sur leur oiseau d'argile ne sont pas très loin. Je n'aime pas manipuler les marionnettes, mais je ne manque pas de pratique. Si je veux battre Sasori, autant lui damer le pion. Comme on dit : « Â Rome faire comme les romains ».

J'entends le bruit de la mécanique bien huilée qui fait se séparer les mais mécaniques. Le pantin est en train de se réassembler sous la force de mon Chakra. Mon autre main vient changer de place avec la première. Mon bras blessé retombe contre mon corps avec un bruit mou. J'entends des bruits au dessus de moi. Ce sont eux. Je vois bientôt la tête rousse de Sasori par-dessus le rebord. Il semble impressionné par ma construction qui me remonte avec peine, son utilisation n'étant pas vraiment celle à laquelle je l'avais destinée. Je vois ses doigts qui s'agitent et qui viennent au renfort des miens en train de céder. Mais le bois commence à donner des signes de faiblesse. La main au dessus de moi cède peu à peu, et mes pieds pendouillent dans le vide. Je vais à la recherche d'un autre rouleau et invoque le pantin suivant tandis que j'utilise le peu de forces qui me reste pour coller mes pieds à la surface rocailleuse.

Tandis qui je suis à nouveau accrochée à la paroi, mon bras meurtri m'élance. Je ne peux pas le bouger, et le voilà que cette foutu gravité le fait pendre dans un axe douloureux qui m'arrache un grognement de douleur. Je sens mon chakra en moi qui s'agite. Je murmure un « Non ! » horrifié et silencieux. Pas maintenant, mon corps ne peut pas me lâcher à ce genre de moment. Le pantin est désormais inutile, je n'aurais pas assez de temps pour le maintenir. Je range vivement le parchemin et commence une série de signes. Mais mon corps en a décidé autrement. J'essaie de me dire que ce sont des effets secondaires du poison de Sasori, mais je sais bien que je ne pourrais y croire. Alors, j'arrête de me fixer au mur et forme quelques signes pendant ma chute, et une plaque de roc se forme en dessous de moi. Je la heurte à plusieurs reprises tandis que je la fais s'étendre. Je tente de me relever, mais tous mes muscles sont douloureux et quasiment impossibles à bouger. Je me mets à tousser et j'ai un mal de tête pas possible. Des effets dus aux chocs occasionnés ? Possible, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Je suis juste… malade, en quelque sorte. Je crache du sang, d'un rouge sombre, quasi noir. J'essuie ma bouche d'un geste rageur, puisque c'est tout ce dont mon corps est capable.

Je sens des bras puissants qui m'entourent. Mon ventre repose sur une épaule où l'on m'a déposé doucement. Ma tête repose contre le dos de mon sauveur. Sasori. Encore une fois. Il saute de mon alcôve de pierre sur le dos de l'oiseau de son partenaire. Le soubresaut, bien que faible, agite mon corps et je gémis. Ma création s'effrite tandis que je repars vers le noir. Mes yeux se sont fermés tout seuls. Parce que je ne veux pas le voir, ou bien parce que mes paupières sont devenues subitement trop lourdes ? Je les entends discuter de mon état de santé. Ils racontent qu'ils arriveront bientôt au QG et qu'ils me soigneront là-bas. Mais bientôt, je n'arrive plus à saisir le flot de leurs paroles, et leurs voix graves et douces me bercent un peu. Je n'écoute plus rien, je ne vois plus rien. Mais je sens mon dos que l'on allège de son poids, le vent qui balaye mes cheveux, le tampon humide que l'on passe sur mon vissage poussiéreux et où subsiste encore du sang. Ma tête repose sans doute sur les genoux de Sasori, je perçois son odeur à travers ses vêtements. Mon corps tremble, de froid peut-être, de douleur certainement. Il me sert contre lui, et je perçois le grognement jaloux de Deidara. Instinctivement, je mets mon nez froid dans son cou, là où l'odeur de ses cheveux est le plus marquée. Cette odeur qui a bercé mon enfance…

_La jeune mère rentre à nouveau dans la maison. La petite fille est cachée sous le lit et voit les pieds fins de sa mère qui se déplacent moins vite que d'habitude. Il y a un corps qu'elle ire vers le matelas. La petite fille est habituée, sa mère tient la seule infirmerie digne de ce nom assez proche du champ de bataille. Nous somme quelque part en lisière de Suna et le Shukaku du sable a été involontairement libéré et fait des ravages dans la ville. Des mercenaires véreux venus d'autres pays Ninjas viennent en renfort du monstre. De nombreux shinobis sont morts déjà, et ce n'est pas le premier blessé que sa mère amène dans l'infirmerie. La petite fille jaillit de sous le lit lorsque l'infirme y est allongé. Sa mère la regarde gentiment et lui demande d'aller se coucher avec un air rassurant. Evidemment que l'enfant ne peut pas tout comprendre. Qu'and on a que cinq ans, il est difficile de concevoir les notions de vie et de mort. Mais sitôt que l'adulte repart pour chercher les autres victimes d'Ichibi, la petite fille revient dans la pièce. Un jeune homme est assis sur le lit, adossé au mur. Tandis qu'il se tient la tête de sa main, ses cheveux couleur rouille pendouillent en mèches fines entre ses doigts fins. La vitre explose soudainement et un homme armé surgit dans la pèce. La petite fille au milieu des bouts de verre sanglant est choquée est tétanisée par la peur. Soudain l'homme s'écroule, sans vie, tandis que dans son dos un pantin contrôlé par le jeune-homme vient s'incliner devant la petite fille._

_Cette dernière éclate en sanglots en court se réfugier dans les bras du marionnettiste qui tente tant bien que mal de la consoler. Sa mère fait irruption dans la pièce peu de temps après. Voyant sa fille dans les bras de Sasori. La prenant dans ses bras et devant l'air stupéfait du jeune homme, lui dit :_

__ Je sais qui tu est Sasori le marionnettiste. Parce que tu l'a sauvée, je ne te dénoncerait pas au Kasekage, mais ne t'approche plus de ma fille !_

_Puis elle repart en courant, sa fille regardant par-dessus l'épaule de sa génitrice le jeune homme qui lui adressait un drôle de sourire. Il était trop tard, bien trop tard, car un lien s'était noué entre ces deux êtres, que le destin allait lier d'une façon inextricable jusqu'à la fin de leurs existences._

* * *

_Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la rencontre entre Sasori et Akemi?_

_Reviews, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase! (non en fait je déconne, c'est pas grave si vous n'en mettez pas)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Deux chapitres en deux jours, je suis vachement inspirée, dites moi. Malheureusement l'histoire tire bientôt à sa fin. Mais me direz-vous après la publication du prochain chapitre: nous n'avons pas eu toutes les réponses à nos questions, est-ce normal? Eh bien oui, car ceci n'est que la première partie de la fiction. La seconde s'intitulera L'Ange Noir._

* * *

Je suis faible, si faible. J'ai émergé de mon sommeil dans une pièce inconnue. Mon corps est bandé à de nombreux endroits. Je mets mes mains derrière ma nuque. J'observe le plafond légèrement éclairé par un rayon de lumière qui filtre entre les volets. La couleur est telle que j'ignore s'il s'agit du jour ou de la nuit. Même si mes yeux sont tournés vers le haut, ils ne le voient pas, les souvenirs venus d'un peu partout de ma vie me tournent autour et m'assaillent comme des charognards avides. Je me revois à tous âge, pendant ces sept ans vécus avec Sasori. Puis ces trois ans de flou où j'hésitais entre la rage et le désespoir, ces sept autres années que j'ai gâchées et détruites pour rien et… maintenant. Que devrais-je faire ? Qu'ai-je accompli jusque là ? Qu'est ce qui me permet d'avancer. La plupart des gens que j'ai rencontrés ont tous raison à leur façon. Je ne suis rien qu'une arme humaine, dominée par ses désirs et manipulée de part en part. C'est un cercle infernal d'où l'on a réussi à m'extirper. Mais à quoi riment les actes que j'ai accomplis ? Qu'est ce que l'ESMA ? Quel est le but de la Rose Noire ? Son but premier était de rétablir une paix, même au prix de vies humaines, mais l'Akatsuki existait déjà… Quelles sont nos motivations ? Je n'ai nul besoin d'argent ni de puissance, j'ai déjà tout ce qui me suffit. Qu'est ce que je cherche, putain ? Je le sais, la réponse est en moi, alors pourquoi ne puis-je l'atteindre ? Est-ce la peur de découvrir la réponse ? Je cherche dans mes souvenirs à donner un sens à ma vie, chose à laquelle je n'aurais jamais pensé avant. Et une autre question s'impose à mon esprit, c'est Pourquoi. Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi pas avant ou dans cinq ans ?

La réponse est simple et tient en trois noms : Sasori, Akemi et Taku. Sasori s'est occupé de moi comme d'un grand frère et même s'i est dans le flou aujourd'hui parce que je suis devenue désirable, il ne ressent pas grand-chose de plus à mon égard. Je l'ai haie pour les actes qu'il avait fait, sans pour autant cesser de l'aimer comme je l'avais fait auparavant. Taku et moi avons partagé beaucoup de choses, même s'il était trop petit à ce moment là pour s'en souvenir, après tout, il n'tait qu'un bébé. Et tous deux avions été abandonnés, n'avions ni famille, ni attaches. Nous étions cinq à l'origine, cinq personnes sans familles ni attaches. Nous avons littéralement été effacés des registres de Suna. Comme si nous n'avions jamais existé. Ne restaient plus que nos prénoms, nos vrais prénoms, je veux dire. Malheureusement, Taku était trop jeune pour le connaître, l'un des trois autres l'avait oublié, ceux qui restaient dont moi se sont fait imposer cette nouvelle identité. Et ce qui est arrivé après…

_ Akemi-chan ! Fait une voix joyeuse à côté de moi, déjà réveillée ?

Je ne réponds pas, continuant à fixer le vide en y cherchant des réponses. J'écoute malgré tout Sasori qui m'explique des conneries sur le fait que je suis amoureuse de lui sans m'en rendre compte et d'autres choses comme le fait que je ne pourrais pas sortir de la chambre ou alors accompagné de lui seul simplement perce qu'il ne voulait pas que ses potes me voient e tombent amoureux de moi. Quelle plaie. Je le regarde et lui dit avec un air mutin :

_ Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas que moi je tombe amoureux d'eux !

_ Tu sous entendrait que je suis moche ?

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui ait tiré les conclusions ! Nous continuâmes à nous chamailler vocalement. Je me sentais plutôt bien en dépit des apparences. N'empêche que ça fait du bien de vider son sac de cette façon.

_ Passons à quelque chose de plus sérieux, fit-il avec une lueur sombre dans les yeux.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Un interrogatoire en règle.

_ C'est toi qui l'a décidé ou c'est ce qu'on t'a demandé ? Comme tu es proche émotionnellement de la cible, donc moi-même, c'est à toi qu'échoit l'interrogatoire. J'ai raison ? (Devant son silence, j'enchaînais ) Laisse moi te dire une chose Akatsuna no Sasori, l'Akemi que tu connaissais n'existe plus (ou du moins en partie nuançais-je en moi-même).

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je sais que c'est toi, la cicatrice, l'apparence, c'est bien toi, j'en suis sûr.

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que je l'ai tuée, purement et simplement. Parce qu'elle était faible. Je l'avais fait pour te tuer, pour ne plus rien ressentir en ta présence. Mais je me trompais, on ne peut pas éradiquer sa véritable identité, juste la cacher derrière une carapace solide. Demande-moi ce que tu veux, mais ne sois pas certain d'obtenir une réponse.

_ Je… je…

_ Si tu n'as plus rien à dire alors va t'en. Une fois que je serais assez rétablie je partirai, et rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher.

Il s'éloigne jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre, toujours silencieux. Titubait comme un homme qui aurait trop bu. Puis il s'appuie sur le chambranle, et je vois ses épaules qui tremblent. Je ne sais si c'est de fureur ou de tristesse contenue. Et quad il tourne son visage angélique à nouveau vers moi, il me demande ce qu'il est pour moi. Il veut savoir si je le déteste ou si je le méprise. Je soupire et regarde la maison qui m'apparaît un peu derrière lui. Nous restons là, l'un attendant une réponse à sa question tout en la redoutant, et l'autre ne sachant que lui dire. Puis je le fixe jusqu'au fond des yeux et lui dit :

_ Je ne te hais pas Sasori. Je t'aime, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre. Mais… Pas comme tu désirerais que cela soit. Je… Je te considère encore comme un grand frère et t'apprécie comme tel, et cela me coûte beaucoup. Mais je ne peux rien de plus pour toi.

_ Alors pourquoi avoir tenté de me tuer ? Pourquoi rester assise dans ce lit alors que je suis quasiment à ta merci ? Pourquoi ne pas me frapper de toutes tes forces alors que tu me déteste mais que tu te force à m'aimer malgré tout ?

_ Je ne veux plus qu'on me considère comme une machine à tuer sans sentiments. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, ni ce que je cherche. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que j'éprouve de l'affection pour un jeune garçon, comme jadis tu éprouvais pour moi. Et aussi parce que je refuse de commettre les même erreurs que toi. C'est tout. Si j'ai maintes fois eu le désir de te tuer, je m'en excuse. Il y avait des tas de choses que je ne pouvais comprendre qu'en me retrouvant à ta place. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais continuer la vie que j'avais auparavant, avec une poignée d'amis et le reste considéré comme des menaces potentielles. Alors en dépit de ce que j'éprouve pour toi, je vais mettre nos différends de côtés. Si jamais tu t'avise à porter la main sur moi ou sur l'un de mes amis, je te tuerai, sans état d'âme. Et ceci est aussi valable pour les quelques crétins qui épient notre conversation de la pièce à côté. Ais-je été assez claire ?

Il ne répondit pas et ferma la porte après être sorti. Cela lui faisait autant de mal qu'à moi. Mais je n'y pouvais rien, car l'Akatsuki était mon ennemi. Les jours s'égrenaient lentement, et bien qu'ils aient remarqué ma disparition, rien ne pouvait leur faire savoir où je me trouvais. Aucun des membres de la Rose Noire ne savaient pour mon passé, personne ne le savait. Aucun document n'avait été créé sur le sujet. Les seuls membres que j'eus le droit de fréquenter furent Konan, Sasori et Pain, ce dernier n'en ayant rien à faire de moi. Les autres membres, bien qu'éprouvant de la curiosité à mon égard ne m'avaient jamais rencontrée. Sauf Kakuzu, mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Et disons qu'il ne me portait pas franchement dans son cœur depuis que je l'avais dépouillé lors d'une partie de Poker. Ben quoi ? A votre avis qui est la seule personne de la Rose Noire et de l'ESMA à gérer les comptes ? C'est bibi. Et comme c'est moi qui m'y colle, je n'avais aucun scrupule à utiliser de l'argent peu légal pour mes fonds. Bref, la vie était belle, et je n'avais strictement rien à faire. Petit à petit, Sasori relâcha son étau autour de moi, persuadé que je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir car il avait placé un des membres en qui il avait une confiance relative pour me garder captive, chose que j'ignorais totalement.

Enfin autorisée à sortir pendant l'un des voyages de Sasori, je découvre leur maison totalement déserte. Pas un seul membre n'est là, juste moi, à croire qu'ils se sont tous volatilisés. Sortant à l'extérieur, bien décidée à partir ou à prétendre que je m'entrainais, je pousse la porte vers l'extérieur. Genjutsu. Toute cette maison n'était qu'un foutu Genjustu. Je le comprends à présent que j'ai redirigé mes flux de Chakra. Ma prudence redouble et je me déplace en silence. Soudain une masse chaude me plaque contre un mur. C'est un homme, d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux noirs de jais retenus en une queue de cheval et de grands yeux noirs soulignés par deux cicatrices de part et d'autre de son nez. Je déglutis en reconnaissant l'un des derniers membres de cette famille de Konoha, tuée par l'un de ses membres. Uchiha Itachi. Je me reconnaissais en lui tandis que nous nous observions en silence. Nous avons le même genre de beauté dangereuse, et je dois dire que je me fais avoir avec mes propres armes. Il était vraiment magnifique. J'ai soin de ne pas regarder ses yeux, alors je regarde ses lèvres tandis qu'il me parle avec douceur mais fermeté. Un frisson étrange me parcourt dos. Est-ce là l'effet que je produis à mes victimes ? Je reprends un peu de dignité et le fixe de la même façon. Je ne vois que son minuscule sourire qui s'étire.

_ Il ne faut pas être aussi bête femme, Sasori a eu raison de m'ordonner de garder un œil sur toi. Tu es vraiment dangereuse, je le sens. Alors maintenant tu vas m'accompagner gentiment jusqu'à ta chambre et me faire le plaisir d'y rester bien sagement.

_ Certainement pas Uchiha-san. Tu vas me lâcher maintenant, où tu risque d'avoir de gros ennuis. Je n'ai aucune envie de te faire plaisir.

_ Dans ce cas, fait-il en relâchant son étreinte, nous allons combattre, puisque c'est le seul moyen de régler nos différents. Si tu perds, tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que je décide de te libérer.

_ Et si je gagne, tu devras me laisser partir, quoi qu'il t'en coûte. Mieux, même, tu t'arrangeras pour m'escorter jusqu'à la ville la plus proche et pour me rendre toutes mes affaires. Alors, bel Uchiha, avons-nous un accord ?

_ Quel est ton nom femme ? Que je le respecte pendant que nous lutterons l'un contre l'autre.

_ Mon nom, Uchiha Itachi est Akemi, Murakami Akemi.

* * *

_Posez donc vos questions à l'auteur. Tant que cela ne concerne pas la suite de l'histoire, je peux y répondre._

_Un petit reviw d'encouragement? A vtre bon plaisir messieurs dames!  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Voilà donc le chapitre final de cette aventure. J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu._

* * *

Alors nous nous mettons en garde. Et je fonce sur lui, silencieuse et mortelle. Je n'ai pas d'arme, lui non plus. Nous enchaînons attaques après attaques, parades après parades. Et nous reculons et avançons l'un vers l'autre. C'est une danse dangereuse ponctuée des sons qu'émettent nos corps quand ils reçoivent des coups, mélange de chocs et de grognement douloureux. Mon adversaire et moi n'utilisons pas toutes nos forces, nous le savons, il ne s'agit là que d'un préliminaire un peu rude mais formel, ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche de ce qui va suivre. Son poing vole vers mon visage. Ma tête se penche vers le côté et il ne touche que mes cheveux. Ma main gauche happe son poignet et le maintient avec une poigne de fer. Je le tire brutalement vers moi et le fait passer par dessus mon épaule. Sitôt qu'il s'crase à terre je lui saute dessus genoux en avant. Mais je ne percute que du vide. Puis le sol, dur et granuleux. J'ai mal aux articulations. Mais pas le temps de faire une analyse de mon état. Lui qui avait roulé à terre, le voilà bel et bien debout. Son pied rencontre mon ventre avec une violence insoupçonnée par sa carrure fine. Je m'envole en l'air en crachant un peu de sang. J'arque mon corps pour me réceptionner sur les mains, mais le voilà qui me plaque au sol et s'assoit sur mon ventre. Son sourire est amusé et intrigant. Je tords mon dos de manière violente pour le soulever et ramène mes genoux jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je détends mes jambes vivement et percute son abdomen avec violence. C'est à lui de trébucher et de tomber au sol. Je ne perds pas une seule seconde et part en courant vers une direction inconnue. Le couloir est devenu bien trop petit pour notre bataille, et nous le savons tous les deux. Je l'entends qui me poursuit. J'accélère l'allure mais me fait plus silencieuse. Dès que j'arrivais dans la grande grotte Je sautais en l'air, aussi haut que mes entrainements intensifs me le permettaient. Je ne faisais aucun bruit. C'est pour cela que quand il arriva dans la pièce je pus atterrir derrière lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Les torches étaient éteintes, et il régnait une quasi-pénombre. Bien, c'était exactement le terrain dont j'avais besoin. Je laissais glisser le couteau à la lame pouvant se ranger dans le manche (un laguiole quoi !). Je me tournais lentement vers lui, visant ses tendons d'Achille.

Le bruit de la lame que je sortais le fit tressaillir. Il était clair que les règles de notre petit combat s'étaient changées. A présent nous pouvions lutter avec des armes. Il s'écarta alors que je glissais sur le sol pour l'attaquer en bas. Aussitôt il sortit un kunai de sous sa cape d'Akatsuki. Nos lames se mirent à jouer entre elles. La mienne était plus fine et plus rapide, donc plus cassable. Mais elle m'interdisait certains coups sous peine de me blesser. Le métal chuintait et produisait des étincelles. Nous tournions l'un autour de l'autre comme des lions enragés, mais en beaucoup beaucoup plus dangereux. Chacun avançais avec agilité pour attaquer une partie vulnérable de l'adversaire, et reculait avec précipitation dès que la parade faisait chanter l'acier. Puis, j'ai commencé à parer ses coups différemment, à changer d'angles d'attaque et de technique de combat. Les coups n'étaient plus droits et francs, mais délibérément sournois et dissimulés. J'alternais la main qui frappait, alternant une attaque d'une main vide et qui était dure et froide comme l'acier, mes ongles entamant sa chair tendre, l'autre main qui tenait la lame, caressant la peau du bout des doigts, avec une douceur incroyable, et se terminait en une estafilade sanglante quad ma lame pénétrait dans sn corps. C'était une décision tacite et nous nous y conformâmes. Les coups étaient tous permis. Les blessures se mirent à pleuvoir de partout, et nos corps supportaient cela. Des gouttes de liquides qu'on entendait tomber sur le sol et dans le noir qui dominait, aspergeait nos corps. Etait-ce du sang, de la sueur, de la salive, quelque chose d'autre encore ? Soudain, alors que je le frappais à bout portant, je me rendis soudain compte que je ne tendais entre mes mains qu'un morceau de tissus, juste son lourd manteau marquant son appartenance à cette organisation de malheur. Soudain, il me colla avec brusquerie contre le mur. Je distinguais mal les contours de son visage, tout près du mien, mais je sentais son souffle rauque et chaud contre mon visage, et j'en conclus que ses lèvres se tenaient tout près de mon oreille. Et puis il me dit :

_ Faisons une pause, veux-tu ?

Sans me laisser le temps d'acquiescer, comme si j'avais d'ors et déjà accepté sa proposition, il me lâcha, et mon corps glissa lentement contre le mur. Il sortit une gourde, l'ouvrit et en but une grande lampée. Sa soif momentanément apaisée, il reboucha le récipient et me le lança. Il était chaud, et au bruit qu'il faisait, il n'en restait guère plus que la moitié. Avant même de l'ouvrir, je reconnus l'odeur caractéristique du saké avant même de l'ouvrir. Je vidais la gourde. Sachant que nous en avions bu la même quantité et que nous étions de constitution équivalente, je ne craignais pas que l'alcool altère mes mouvements et mes réactions, vu que les siennes allaient l'être aussi. Puis, quand il revint, je remarquais qu'il tenait mon sac. Je voulus protester mais son regard me signifia qu'il faisait cela pour que nous nous battions à armes égales. Avec un jutsu du feu, il alluma les torches sur les murs, faisant danser les ombres sur le sol dallé. Je sortis des bandages de mon sac et lui en proposais la moitié. Ce la faisait que je ne lui devais rien à propos du Sake. Déjà les bandages immaculés que j'avais noués autour des plaies les plus profondes se tachaient de sang, comme si ma seule présence les corrompait. J'eus un gloussement nerveux et un peu las, j'y étais tellement habitué à ce genre de choses. Itachi et moi savions que nous n'utilisions pas toutes nos forces. Je me relevais tant bien que mal, et sortis un rouleau me permettant de faire apparaître un grappin faucheur, sorte de chaines dont les deux bouts étaient constitués par deux petites faux. Dieu que je détestais le maniement de cette arme, mais c'était celle que je voulais utiliser contre l'Uchiha, vu qu'elle était l'une des rares armes que je possédais qui n'était pas altérée par les changements brutaux de température.

Nous nous remîmes en garde. Lui utilisant le nijutsu et le genjutsu contre moi. Je décidais de ne pas croiser son regard de braise qui luisait malgré tout dans les ombres qui subsistaient encore. Cela dura longtemps, et un vainqueur n'arrivait pas à se décider entre nous deux. Je savais qu'il utilisait la moindre de ses ruses contre moi, mais je ne voulais pas céder aux ouvertures qu'il me faisait. Il y avait, dans les combats que je menait, une sorte de hiérarchie. Contre les faibles, je n'utilisais que de Taijutsu et des techniques simples de Raiton ou de Doton. Plus l'ennemi devenait puissant, plus j'augmentais la difficulté. Je ne me battais presque jamais à fond. Seulement contre mes ennemis les plus puissants ou quand je manquais de temps, j'utilisais mon Kekkai Genkai. Le Kinton. La seule chose que je n'ai jamais faite, c'est d'utiliser le Kinton et mon sabre spécial, celui-là, je le réservais contre un ennemi véritablement fort. Pour chaque type d'ennemis, j'avais perfectionné des techniques de combat que j'expérimentais en combattant des clones de métal. Même si je ne connaissais pas toutes les techniques que pouvait employer Itachi, j'avais les grandes lignes mais je savais que ce combat m'apporterait de grandes surprises. Comme je le savais, il restait de l'énergie en réserve au grand brun, mais nous savions tous les deux que j'allais gagner. Pour mettre un point final à ce combat, j'enroulais la chaîne autour de son corps et plantais l'une des faux dans le mur. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, et j'avais pris sin de ne pas regarder ses yeux. Nous n'avions pas combattu à pleine puissance, mais il accepta sa défaite. Je le libérais et récupérais mes affaires. Puis nous partîmes.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la ville. J'avais la nette impression que quelqu'un nous suivait, mais elle était si infime que je n'arrivais pas à trouver d'où l'on nous observait. Mon adversaire et moi nous trouvions encore face à face, mais là il n'était plus question de se taper dessus. Et, alors que je m'éloignais, il me serra contre lui. Sa prise était tendre, et quiconque aurait regardé nous aurait ptis pour deux amants qui se disaient au revoir. Mais le contact du métal contre mon cou, et mon sang chaud qui coulait lentement me faisaient prendre conscience que le combat n'était peut-être pas encore achevé.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux Itachi ? Nous avions un accord il me semble, non ?

_ Je voudrais un autre combat, quand nous nous reverrons, j'en suis certain. Et cette fois, je veux que tu te battes de toutes tes forces, et j'en ferais de même.

_ Quel est l'intérêt d'un autre combat Itachi, je t'ai vaincu, et tu le sais. Mais puisque tu le souhaite nous nous reverrons, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. En échange tu te débrouilles avec Sasori, je refuse de l'avoir dans les pattes.

_ Où repars-tu ? demanda-t-il en me lâchant et en cachant sa lame.

_ Retrouver des amis tout d'abord, puis sans doute vers Suna, je crois que la mission que j'avais accomplie est terminée.

_ Dans ce cas, adieu.

Sans autre formalité, il repartit vers son QG. Je me hâtais de partir dans la direction opposée. Il avait raison en disant que nous nous reverrions. Et ce jour là nous combattrons. Quand ce moment arrivera, je serais prête. Pour l'instant, j'avais un gamin à ramener.

***

Un homme regarde les deux silhouettes des ninjas s'éloigner. Il fixa son attention d'abord sur l'homme puis sur la femme sur laquelle il s'arrêta. Oui, c'était parfait, elle était toute à fait le genre de femme qu'il faudrait pour le Proget Phoenix. Mais pour l'heure, il devait se conformer à son rôle et attendre le moment venu pour attaquer. Oui, il allait l'utiliser lui et le faire attaquer Konoha. Ainsi, tous les éléments seraient en place pour son plan. La renaissance allait commencer!

***

Dans une ville, deux jeunes femmes, un homme et un jeune garçon patientent sur la terrasse d'un café. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient le faire. Ils n'avaient pas reçu d'ordre, mais c'était comme si un instinct qu'ils ne comprenaient pas les avaient guidés là et obligés à attendre. Une silhouette sombre sur le chemin s'avançait vers eux. Le petit garçon court vers cette ombre qui l'accueille avec un grand sourire.

_ Viens Taku, nous rentrons à la maison.

Aux autres elle leur conseilla de revenir à leurs occupations d'antan, tout en leur précisant qu'elle aurait sans doute besoin d'eux dans un proche avenir. Puis elle repartit avec le gamin sur ses épaules, vers le soleol qui se couchait.

* * *

_Ah, je sais que vous n'aimerez pas cette fn, mais elle n'est qu'intermédiaire. Je vais faire une suite, ça c'est sûre, mais je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle comportera. Alors pour l'instant a+_

_Reviews?  
_


End file.
